Breaking Away
by fayowin2
Summary: Obidala. Padme is a powerful senator. She has brought happiness to many, yet is unhappy with herself and her own marrige. When all begins to fall apart around her, she will break away from the one who is causing so much pain. But she will not be alone
1. Prologue: Nightmares

**Prologue: **

**Nightmares**

Padme opened her eyes and blinked a few times, gazing into the dark bedroom. She was sleeping so soundly! What could have possibly woken her up? Rolling over, she discovered that Anakin's side of the bed was empty, and the blankets were crumpled from her husband's restless sleep.

_He must be having another nightmare_ Padme thought as she slowly eased herself out of bed.

She grabbed her bathrobe at the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. For some reason tonight her apartment seemed mildly cool. It didn't take long for her to find him. Anakin was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes from either sleep or tears, but which it was, Padme couldn't tell. He didn't make any attempt to acknowledge her entrance.

"Anakin are you all right?" Padme asked with a voice filled with both concern and exhaustion.

Anakin made no response at first, then he said, "I'm fine, Padme. Go back to bed".

"Did you have a bad dream?" Padme asked, sitting next to him on the couch and putting her arm around him.

"It's nothing. Nothing, I haven't dealt with before." Anakin said, running his hands through his hair and lacing his fingers together on the back of his head.

"What was it about? Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Padme offered, trying to reassure him.

"I said I'm fine. Now go back to bed." Anakin said, raising his voice.

"No, Anakin! I'm worried. Please, tell me what's wrong." Padme coaxed as she ran her hand softly down his back and back up to his shoulder, where she let it rest. To her surprise his shoulder tensed instead of relaxed.

Silence followed for a few long seconds before Anakin inhaled, slowly and deeply. Very carefully and softly he said, in a voice no louder than a hoarse whisper,

"I dreamed that I lost you."

He sounded like he was crying. Padme couldn't be sure, because he kept his face turned away from her.

"Oh, Ani..." Padme comforted. "You aren't going to lose me. I'm fine."

However, Padme remembered how Anakin felt. Once, years before, he had similar nightmares about his mother, only to discover that he was right, that she was in danger and even dying. Padme was desperate, begging to know what kind of dreams tormenting her husband for so many nights. To make him feel more comfortable, she decided she would avoid any situation that he may feel was dangerous. Then he would sleep better, and all would be well.

"How did you dream I died?" She asked with concern and sadness filling her voice.

"You didn't die." Anakin muttered, shaking his head as if the dream was still playing out in his head.

"But I thought you said…?" Padme questioned, but Anakin cut her off.

"I dreamt I lost you…to Obi-Wan."


	2. Chapter One: Restless

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews and showing intrest in the story! I hope you enjoy! Please continue to rate and review!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One:**

**Restless**

Padme's mind reeled over many thoughts, too many to count. It would be impossible for her to sleep tonight.

_Why me and Obi-Wan? What kind of a wife does Anakin think that I am? Why is he mad at me for this? It isn't my fault! Does Anakin actually believe I'm unfaithful to him, that I'm having an affair with his master? What have I done wrong?? What if he takes it out on Obi-Wan!! I hope he doesn't! What will Obi-Wan think of such an accusation? Will Anakin tell him? Has Obi-Wan said something to make him believe his nightmare is a possibility? _

These thoughts were making her stomach sick and uneasy. She wanted to get up and take a walk outside. To feel the cool night air and see the city's lights would calm her down. She wished it so much that her mind and body ached to move, not to lay with her thoughts. Much as she yearned for it, this idea was impossible because her husband, who to her relief was now deeply asleep, had locked his arms around her as if to prevent her from leaving him. Now she would be forced to lie awake and think about all of the problems this unsettling nightmare had caused her. Oh how she wished she could talk to someone about this! She had no idea how to handle this situation and desperately wanted to confide in someone, anyone, who could help her. But deep down, she knew that no matter how much she wished that to be an option, she could not. In doing so, she would have to reveal her secret marriage to Anakin for anyone to fully understand her problem. No matter what he thought she was doing, no matter what kind of treachery he accused her of, every fiber of her being screamed against causing him the pain of that betrayal. No, these problems would have to be dealt with alone. This was the safest way, the only way. Now to think of a solution… Try as she might, her mind was exhausted and she couldn't concentrate. Before she realized it, she soon sank into a blissfully peaceful sleep, laced with pleasant dreams. Ironically, her dreams were also about Obi-Wan, but this was no nightmare...

* * *

_Padme smiled at the young man standing before her. Oh, how her handmaidens had talked of this young, handsome Jedi! He had all of the charms they had gushed about, and so much more. _

"_Do you need some help with that?" the Jedi offered._

"_Oh, this?" Padme asked looking down at the R2 droid she was cleaning off, "No! I'm fine, thanks." _

"_Okay" the Jedi said, flashing her a beautiful smile. If only he realized the power in such a grin! "I have some time before my master needs me. It just looked like you might want some assistance."_

"_Well thank you! That is very kind." Padme smiled back as she tried to keep her cheeks from turning red. _

"_What is your name?" the Jedi asked._

"_Padme" she said, now turning her attention back on the droid to keep herself from betraying more than she already had. She had heard somewhere that Jedi could read minds and emotions._

"_Padme… That's a nice name" the Jedi nodded as if he had guessed her name silently, and been right. "You have a great smile."_

"_You are just full of compliments aren't you, Master Jedi?" Padme teased as she looked back at him. The R2 united beeped complaints. She wasn't sure, but it sounded as if he was asking why he was not clean already._

"_Master Jedi?" the Jedi asked, amused "Hardly. I'm not even a Jedi Knight yet! As to being full of compliments, I'm just trying to be honest. You are the one that is full of compliments, flattering me by calling me a Jedi Master!"_

"_I'm sorry. It might help if you told me your name, though." Padme laughed._

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi." he said, just as a voice called to him from afar. "That's my master. I have to go now. It was nice to meet you, Padme." _

"_Same to you, Obi-Wan," Padme said, wishing that he didn't have to leave. _

_Padme wished a lot of things, many of which were far from possible. She wished her planet hadn't been danger, wished that she had less to worry about, wished she had more time to get to know her new friend, and hoped that she would never forget that feeling that she had at their chance meeting. Those feelings were quickly substituted with a new kind of affection for young Anakin, which was a completely different from what she had for Obi-Wan. However, they were both to be her good friends; at least they were until... Qui-gon's death had changed everything. Strife within the galaxy had called them all in different directions. They had no choice but to part ways. After all those years, who would have guessed she would have met them again and that she would find such a bond with Anakin? If her younger self had known this, she probably wouldn't have believed it. Would her younger self have been disappointed in her choice? Once, after Qui-gon's funeral, she wanted to tell Obi-Wan that he had been in her thoughts, almost like a childhood crush. When she found him, however, he was not the same lighthearted padawan from before. He was heartbroken and distraught, forced into responsibility far too suddenly. The light in his eyes had gone, shadowed by the heavy burden of guilt. It wasn't the time to tell him, so she never did. So when she met them again and Anakin came along with his obvious feelings for her she forgot those feelings that she had for Obi-Wan when they met secretly years ago. His feelings she guessed had pushed away or traded in for the responsibilities of having a new padawan to train alone. He was still a good friend to her however, the possibility of being anything more than that had seemed to be mutually abandoned. Had she made the right choice?_

* * *

Padme looked carefully at the two plates on the kitchen counter, mentally checking off that every item she prepared this morning had made its way on to them. Normally she wouldn't feel so pressured to not forget something, to make breakfast so perfect, but she was nervous. Anakin was leaning against opposite wall, staring at her, as if to he was waiting for her to do something out of character, or make some kind of false move. She had been under his gaze all morning. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was carefully studying her thoughts and emotions. What could he be searching for? Surely he didn't doubt her still! Padme remained confident under her husband's meticulous gaze, acting as if she didn't even notice that he was watching her. Why should she act hurt or upset that he was doing this? She had nothing to hide and she wanted to prove that to him. She calmly walked into the dining room and over to the table and set the plates down in front of their seats. Cheerfully, Padme asked,

"Are you eating breakfast this morning?"

"Of course I am! It looks delicious Padme!"

Padme relaxed in her chair. She had done a good job and Anakin was happy. This is the way things are supposed to be.

Casually, Padme asked her husband,

"What are your plans for today, Ani?"

"Well... that depends. What are your plans?" Anakin said after swallowing a mouthful of food. The statement seemed innocent enough, as did the tone of his voice, but Padme knew him better. There was something behind those words that hinted that he still felt suspicious of her actions.

"I was planning to go out with some of the senators from Naboo that are in town today. It appears that the Chancellor wishes to speak with them later in the day." Padme stated, although she was pretty sure that she had already informed Anakin about this weeks ago.

"Are you included in this required meeting?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes I am, Ani." _Why was he asking her these questions? He knew this! Had he forgotten?_

"And what is this meeting about?" Anakin said continuing this unnecessary interrogation.

"How should I know? The Chancellor didn't say. I assume you know, since you spend more time with him than I do." Padme said as calmly as she could. She tried not to finish her sentence by adding, _you spend more time with him than you do with me._ Instead she kept it to herself. What she had said out loud had turned out to be enough.

"What are you implying? Is it wrong of me to spend time with him? Are you forgetting that I am his friend and I will soon represent him on the Jedi Council? Why do you assume I see him and that I'm not training with Obi-Wan? My master has been over here recently hasn't he?!? When?!?" Anakin demanded as he shouted those last words and shoved away his plate that went flying off the table as he stood up.

"No!" Padme exclaimed "I never accused you of anything! I merely stated that you see him more than I do because you are his friend and representative!! I have no idea how Obi-Wan was dragged into this!! I never assumed that you weren't training with him while you aren't at home!"

"Why did you bring Obi-Wan into this?" Anakin accused.

"Ani I didn't!! You did that!!" Padme responded desperately.

Anakin paused a few moments as he reached into Padme's thoughts and realized that she had been right and that there was nothing there that held any special feelings for his master.

"Your right Padme… I'm sorry" Anakin said as he used the Force to pick up the pieces of breakfast he had spilt on the floor. "Please forgive me. These dreams are just so hard to get rid of. They seem so real. I didn't mean to yell at you. You must forgive me."

"I do, Anakin" Padme answered solemnly then sat there thinking about what had just been said. _I must forgive him? Was this really her will? The words "I do" slipped out of her mouth before she could even debate them. _

Anakin smiled as if all was better again and kissed her goodbye.

"Have a nice day Padme. I will see you this evening."

He left her alone like he had so many times before. He had to live his own life and not hint at the secret marriage between the two. He went off to be the Jedi, and her to be the Senator, and no one would ever see them as husband and wife. One thing he didn't know and never would was what happened next. Padme looked around the empty room with tears welling in her eyes, and cried until her heart stopped hurting. When her friends saw her an hour later than expected, she conjured up a brilliant lie and smiled like she hadn't ever been hurt. No one would ever know what she had gone through and that was just the way she wanted it.


	3. Chapter Two: Dissent

**Author's Note: **

**pronker: **Yes he is isn't he? I wanted this story to start with the idea that Anakin is slowly starting his well... dissent and Padme will either accept it or find a way out!

**BaWy:** Thanks!

**Tierney Beckett: **Thank you! I agree! I often wondered how Padme seemed so okay with Anikan always running out on her... surely she couldn't have always been happy about it... willingly that is!

**Kenobifan:** Well thank you for reading! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think about where this is going! I am always open to critisim!

**Chasing Liquor:** Well I'm glad you like it so far! I hope this chapter is what you are looking for! It is Obi-Wan's first real introduction and believe me there will be more dialogue between Padme and him in the next chapter! ;)

**Enjoy and of course rating and reviewing is greatly appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Dissent....**

"You seem tired today," Obi-Wan noted casually as he deactivated his lightsaber. He and Anakin had been sparring for the past fifteen minutes. "Did you sleep well?"

Anakin's face grew pale as he deactivated his lightsaber as well. Thoughts of last night's dream raced though his mind. "Yes Master, I slept fine until…", visions of the nightmare forced his conversation to go unfinished. Suddenly, he closed his mind to his Master before his secret dream was exposed.

"Until what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan's expression hardened in a mixture of interest and concern. For the first time in a long while, Anakin was blocking his thoughts and emotions from him. Whatever Anakin was trying to keep hidden, Obi-Wan didn't like it one bit.

"Nothing, I had a bad dream; that was all. It's over and done with and it won't come true." Anakin said consoling himself. It wouldn't come true, not while he could stop it!

"You're having nightmares again, Anakin? This doesn't sound like nothing to me. You seem greatly disturbed by this," Obi-Wan said. His voice betrayed the surprise and worry he was feeling. He remembered all too well what had resulted from Anakin's last chain of nightmares. "Are they the same thing played over and over, or is it a different dream every time?"

"I see various scenes of the same dream, but they all end the same way, every time," Anakin said, both irritated and exhausted as he leaned against the wall and ran his hand though his hair. Why couldn't this be simple? Why couldn't this be just a bad dream and go away, not haunt him almost every night?

"I'm no dream expert, Anakin, but I will try to assist you if you let me. How does the dream end?" Obi-Wan said offering Anakin his support.

"I can't say that, Master. Honestly I would rather not talk about it." Anakin said feeling incredibly uneasy.

"How do you hope to stop these dreams if you don't confront them Anakin?" Obi-Wan said shaking his head. "Do you think that if you just ignore them they will go away? It's obvious that these dreams are trying to tell you something important." Obi-Wan lowered his head and ran his hand though his hair as the thought. After pausing for a few seconds he raised his head and asked "Have you meditated recently? You may find what the dreams are trying to tell you if you explore your emotions through the Force."

Anakin frowned, knowing what his Master was trying to tell him. He hadn't meditated in a while and his Master knew it, as well as knowing that Obi-Wan knew it too. "No Master, I haven't," Anakin answered, lowering his head slightly, as if admitting to his guilt about not doing what his Master had been teaching him recently.

Obi-Wan nodded. He was glad that Anakin had not tried to lie to him when he knew the answer to the question that he had asked.

"So what you are telling me is that you want to keep this dream secret, and you don't want to think or meditate on it, is that right? That is not a smart decision, Anakin, but I won't press you for more details. It is obvious that you don't plan on telling me any more than you already have. I do want you to meditate on this for an hour. I have some errands to run around the Temple and I will be back after an hour to come and check on your progress. I also strongly suggest that you talk to Master Yoda about these dreams." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder, suppressing an amused grin as he saw Anakin's displeasure on the thought of meditating for an hour, and walked out of the room they had been training in.

Anakin sank down against the wall and closed his eyes. How could he ever hope to focus on the Force when these dreams were so distracting? If only his Master knew how much he _didn't_ want to meditate on this! Perhaps he did and was enjoying Anakin being in such misery. He would be forced to sit here for an hour while his Master… He casually wondered what Obi-Wan would be doing for an hour. Then again it was really of no concern of his as long as he stayed inside the Temple; but if he left then it may be slightly different. _Obi-Wan…_ He needed to keep him as far away from Padme as possible to ensure these dreams never become reality... but the question was how… _No! No!_ Anakin thought _I shouldn't be thinking this way; it is not the way a Jedi should think! I trust my Master and my wife! I know that these dreams aren't real… yet._ As much as he tried to fight it, jealous thoughts filled his mind, consuming him, tormenting him. They were relentless! After a while, when he was finally able to shake most of them off he thought _Obi-Wan is right. I should talk to someone about this. Yoda would only condemn me and my behavior as would my Master or anyone else on the Jedi Council. That would be horrid! I would lose all chance of becoming a Master for forsaking the law about attachment! A law which makes no sense anyway!!! I need someone outside of the Jedi that can advise me and keep my secret. I wonder if Chancellor Palpatine would understand my situation. I know that he is already aware of my feelings for Padme, at least more than anyone else is aside from Obi-Wan. He would be the easiest to tell about my marriage, and I know that he wouldn't judge or condemn me…_

"_Anakin?"_ Obi-Wan's familiar voice filled his head, casting aside all other thoughts he had. "_Are you meditating like I told you? It has been almost an hour now. Have you made any progress?"_

Anakin paused before he answered silently, _"Yes Master I have. I believe I have even found a solution."_

Obi-Wan sounded mildly surprised and delighted that Anakin had followed his instructions so well when he replied, _"That's great, Anakin! What decision did you reach?"_

Anakin smiled as he was aware that his Master had bought the lie about what he had been doing during the hour. For in fact, Anakin felt proud that he had thought of such a safe, efficient solution by himself with no aide from the Force. He then continued his conversation by responding proudly, _"I have decided to talk to someone about my dreams as you have suggested after all."_

"_That's great to hear! Would you like for me to ask Yoda when he has time to meet with you today?"_ Obi-Wan offered.

"_No Master, I will do that myself" _Anakin lied to his Master, for the second time today…

* * *

Padme was surprised and relieved that the meeting had been so brief. Truth be told, there was something about Palpatine that Padme found very unsettling since he had been promoted to Supreme Chancellor. It wasn't anything tangible, just a nagging suspicion, an ominous thought, tugging at the back of her mind, screaming something was wrong. She soon discovered that with these thoughts it became incredibly difficult to concentrate on what the Chancellor was saying. For instance, when he had greeted her friends with handshakes and his well-known grin he had politely asked how things were on Naboo, and Padme couldn't help but wonder why he was so concerned! Eventually she had to scold herself by thinking _"Stop these suspicions! He is a friend to the Republic and to Anakin. I can trust him!"_ Even though the words were still leaving doubt in her mind, she cast them away; she had dealt with enough suspicions for one day. After the meeting she smiled politely, thanked the Chancellor, and walked out the door.

To her surprise, Anakin was waiting outside of Palpatine's door when she walked out. She said goodbye to her friends and then walked over to her husband after they had left. "Have you come to walk me home?" Padme said smiling with a teasing tone to her voice.

Anakin grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. What a beautiful loving wife he had! Somehow just seeing her again relieved all of his anxiety and made him lighthearted! As he thought about this, her brown eyes picked up some light from around the room and sparkled brilliantly, reminding him of the time he had first met her, the time he had called her an angel. And now she was his angel, his own prized treasure. He would never ever let her be hurt or endangered by anything.

"Anakin?" Padme asked, her voice pulling him from his thoughts temporally.

"Oh, I'm sorry Padme, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are. You mean so much to me. Do you remember when I first saw you and I asked if you were an angel?" Anakin said, his voice sounding dreamy and far away.

"Yes, I remember." Padme smiled as the memory played in her head. He had been one cute little boy at the time… Suddenly the vision changed to a new scene that took place around the same time. This vision was the same one she had dreamed about last night, the one that showed her when she had first met Obi-Wan. No! She battled with herself to make the scene change, so that she could go back to thinking of her husband. Shockingly, part of her also wanted this vision to continue! Surely, this couldn't be all wrong! After all, nothing had happened in that first meeting, it was innocent enough. Yet for some reason, Padme felt guilty.

Anakin snapped out of his own fantasy and thankfully seemed totally oblivious to Padme's. "I'm sorry, you had asked me something?"

"Yes, I asked if you had come over here to walk me home" Padme repeated.

"As delighted and honored as I would be to do so, Mrs. Skywalker, regrettably I have an appointment with the Chancellor that will begin shortly. However, I will meet you at home afterwards and we shall have dinner," Anakin said courteously. "I promise to make it up to you after dinner tonight," Anakin added mischievously. Padme knew all too well what he had planned after dinner this evening. He then kissed her passionately and walked out into the room Padme had come out of moments ago.

* * *

Walking out of the Senate building, Padme tried to be happy, but was encountering some difficulties. Was this kiss and after dinner promise enough to make up for what had taken place this morning? It was true that Anakin had apologized for his actions, but Padme wasn't convinced that he had truly let her forgive him. _"You must forgive me..."_ Padme shuddered. Had she forgiven him of her own free will? Surely Anakin wouldn't force her to do something like that! _No, he didn't force me. _Padme decided. _I just naturally forgave him because I knew he hadn't meant to accuse me. It came out quickly because I didn't have to think about it, I already knew I had forgiven him._ That was it, that had to be right. Now she turned her mind to a happier thought, the thought of how happy Anakin was to see her moments ago. This had a very calming effect on her and she quickened her step with joy and delight. Soon, however this calming reverie faded, for once again the vision from her dream of Obi-Wan inexplicably re-entered her mind. _This needs to stop now! I love Anakin and I am faithful to him!! I am happy with my marriage!_ Padme was greatly irritated that this vision was constantly appearing. Was it trying to tell her something? _No! _She resolved. _I will not let Anakin's dream come true! I will not!_ She decided, shaking her head. Padme had now reached her apartment and as she rounded the corner to the door to her apartment… she froze. There before her was the very person she had just resolved NOT to see! Arms crossed patiently, and a mildly perplexed expression on his face, probably because Padme had stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing him. Obi-Wan's voice resounded in her ears sounding calm with a hint of inquiry as he asked,

"Senator Amidala, do you have a few minutes? I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Oh… y-yes of course Master Kenobi" Padme said trying to regain composure from the surprise of his visit "Please come in!" Padme said opening the door…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Three: Confessions

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm soo sorry that this chapter took so long! I promise that I will try to get the next one up before Christmas or shortly after!!

**TheMacUnleashed:** Thanks for catching me on that! I had at least five other Star Wars fans read that and none of them pointed that out!!! Nedless to say we were all kinda embarressed a bit! I do appreciate you pointing that out and now I think that I have fixed it! Let me know if you see anymore mistakes!

**Kenobifan:** Thanks! You know when I watched the first three movies I was tempted to get out the frying pan myself (especially the AOTC)! I am glad that you noticed that his suspicious mind will lead to his downfall if he isn't careful! Actually that is kinda my whole point of these chapters here because Anakin is just starting his dissent and doubt. Isn't that what really happens to him though? His suspicions lead to downfall (suspicions of Padme dying, the Jedi turning evil, etc.). This is just an added suspicion that I wanted to begin before the time where ROTS takes place.

**I hope you enjoy and as always, rates and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Confessions**

"Well, can you help me or not?" Anakin said, pacing back and forth across the room, and awaiting the Chancellor's opinion to the situation he had just revealed to him.

"It seems to me, Anakin, that you are doing the right thing in confiding in someone in such a matter. Furthermore, I am honored to be selected as someone that you deem worthy to keep your secret," Palpatine said rising from his chair and walking over to Anakin.

"Yes," Anakin said hastily gripping the back of the chair in front of him tightly, as if he were tempted to break it into pieces. Telling the Chancellor his dreams had only provoked the jealous feelings and thoughts that he had spent days trying to push aside. Now these thoughts were churning in his head, making him irritated and impatient. "And what do you suggest that I do now?"

"There are several paths you can choose to take, Anakin. You could have someone watch over your wife while you are away, you could hide her, you could confront your master... the possibilities are limitless. Listen closely to my advice because there is no solution that will guarantee that your vision will not come true unless… you feel that you want to remove your master."

A shudder ran down Anakin's back. Was this man implying that he should kill his Master? No, he couldn't do that! He had no reason to even think of such a rash decision! "I will not harm my Master; I cannot prove that he has done anything wrong. There must be something else."

"As I have said before there are many options that you can choose from but I advise you to not do anything until you have actual proof and not mere suspicions of an affair. You are in a very dangerous situation Anakin, full of uncertainty and doubt. Do not let your emotions get the better of you," Palpatine advised gravely. "Do not act in any way that will bring about circumstances that you are not prepared to handle," Palpatine smiled. "One more thing, remember that you can always come to me for help, even when you have no one to turn to."

Anakin nodded and said gratefully, "Thank you, Chancellor. You have no idea how thankful I am for your advice".

* * *

Padme quickly made her way around the kitchen as she grabbed various items that she was planning to use to make dinner with. She felt that this meeting would feel less uncomfortable if she stayed busy doing things, and didn't sit down and talk with Obi-Wan. It truly didn't matter, because she knew that if Anakin ever found out about this meeting he would be disapproving and upset just at the fact that she and Obi-Wan were alone in her apartment.

Padme pulled out a cutting board and knife and began to chop up a vegetable for dinner. As she began cutting it she asked her visitor "What is it that you wanted to ask me, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan stood in the entrance to the kitchen and carefully watched Padme with a look of confusion and concern. Something about his visit seemed to be troubling her greatly. He could feel her uneasiness and discomfort very clearly with the Force. Part of him just wanted to leave and spare her the trouble of him being around but he knew that she just might know what was troubling Anakin and he had to ask. Finally he responded "Padme, we have known each other long enough and been through enough to not have to use such formal titles!" Obi-Wan said, sounding more lighthearted than he felt.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan" Padme smiled as she scraped the bite sized vegetable pieces into a bowl and began cutting another. "What is it that you wanted to ask me, Obi-Wan?"

"Well I was wondering…" How to ask her this? She may not be as close to Anakin as he thought! Perhaps she didn't even know about all of the feelings that Anakin had for her! Something in the Force was telling him, though, that he was right, that they did see each other often. At least that would explain all the times that Anakin had disappeared over the past year… Instead of addressing this question he changed his mind and simply asked. "Do you need some help with that?"

Padme was relieved that she was facing the wall and not Obi-Wan, for her eyes grew wide as she asked breathlessly,

"What did you say?" in disbelief.

"_Do you want some help with that?"_ Padme could no longer tell where she was. She seemed to no longer in her kitchen fixing dinner, but in a small room of a ship cleaning off an R2 droid. It was as if she were now reliving that ever present vision once again as she saw the young Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi before her. She couldn't discern if it was her voice or her younger self in the dream responding "Oh this? No I'm fine, thanks!"

"PADME!" A voice rang in her head as she felt a sharp pain coursing through her. Looking down at the cutting board she saw that the knife she had been cutting with had missed the vegetable and was instead halfway though one of her fingers. Blood was starting to pour out quickly and form a pool in the center of the board. Blinking, she stared in shock and disbelief as a wave of dizziness caused her to begin to sway. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt two strong hands on both her shoulders to steady her. She then was released as she heard the tearing of some cloth or material. Obi-Wan removed the knife quickly and wrapped a piece of his Jedi robe around her cut tightly.

"Not the best bandage I'm afraid but I had to use something to stop the bleeding before I can get a true look at it. You're very lucky you didn't cut your finger off! What were you thinking?" Obi-Wan said looking over his makeshift bandage and noticed that it was quickly turning red. "You are going to need another one soon." Obi-Wan noted as he took her arm and led her over to a chair. After she was seated he took another chair and put it next to her and sat down. Obi-Wan looked at her expectantly, as he waited for a response from his friend. Her trance was finally broken as she turned and looked into his beautiful eyes and saw a look of worry and concern. Padme could get lost in those eyes if she weren't careful!

"I- I- I-…" Padme couldn't help it. She could feel the tears coming and she didn't know how long she could fight them off. She just wanted to let them all pour out of her. All of the suspicions, accusations, fights, and feelings that she had been dealing with were getting to be too much for her. The worst part of it all was that she had to bottle it up and keep it secret from Anakin, her own husband, and the rest of the universe. As hard as she tried to suppress it, the truth that she buried deep down inside her was coming out. She was unhappy and tired of living a secret… and a lie, yes a lie. She loved Anakin but not enough to have agreed to marry him, that was a mistake and now she knew it, part of her had known it all along. Their love was nothing more than a passion and a desire; it lacked the solidness of trust and understanding that was always present when someone was truly and deeply in love.

Padme sobbed as her silent battle against her tears was drawing to an end. Her loss became evident as the first tears ran down her cheeks.

"Padme?" Obi-Wan's question was hardly louder than a whisper and overflowing with concern for her.

She no longer cared that tears and deep sobs were unable to be suppressed. She gave up and let it all happen, she no longer cared. It should be Anakin seeing this and being here for her, not Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan placed his hand over hers to comfort her and let her know that whatever she was going through, he was still there and wasn't planning on leaving. Although he had no idea what was wrong with her, he rubbed his thumb over her hand and sent soothing waves of Force over her. He didn't like seeing her like this, for it now confirmed that something was definitely wrong. He never thought her steely composure could be lost, replaced by sobs and tears. No longer caring for what consequences would come from this meeting, she pulled Obi-Wan into a tight embrace, to reassure herself that she wasn't all alone. At first Obi-Wan tensed, feeling uncomfortable about the sparse amount of space between them, but he gradually relaxed, realizing that the best action would be to let Padme cry without any questions asked, something Padme believed Anakin would never do. He would be pressing her for answers by now as to why she was crying, what was wrong, and who would be paying for it.

Obi-Wan rocked her gently, wishing that he could tell her that everything was going to be all right but, he couldn't tell her so because he didn't know if it would be all right or not. He didn't even know what was wrong with her.

After a few minutes, which to the two of them felt like hours, they heard footsteps coming from outside.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated as Padme looked up nervously.

"You have to go. Now!" Padme ordered fearfully, pushing him to the back door of her apartment.

"Are you going to be all right?" Obi-Wan asked calmly despite the fact that his friend was frantically pushing him out the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Padme said. All she received was an unconvinced look from Obi-Wan. "Really I am, now please go! Wait a minute!" Padme called as Obi-Wan turned around. "Thank you... for everything."

Obi-Wan wanted to say that he hadn't done anything really, but decided to just nod instead and disappeared from Padme's view as she ran back inside.

When Padme got into the kitchen, Anakin had just walked into the door to the apartment. She tried to look calm and wiped the tears from her eyes as she braced herself for whatever was about to happen next. She heard his footsteps move slowly through the living room, and then stop at the kitchen doorway. She knew without having to turn around that his eyes were burning though her. She was startled by the calmly asked question in a soft tone, barely louder than a whisper, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Padme said as she turned around to face her husband.

"You know who I am referring to. Obi-Wan was just in this room, I felt his presence. Now where is he?" Anakin's voice lashed, losing some of his calm tone.

Anakin's eyes searched her all over, seeking something that would be out of place and prove his accusation. Then he noticed her finger and asked,

"What's that?"

Padme closed her eyes and now realized that this was going to be a lot more difficult to explain than she had thought as she ran her thumb over the piece of Obi-Wan's robe that he used to make the bandage. When she opened her eyes Anakin was staring at her with anticipation and a smug smile as if to celebrate some victory in his discovery.

"Well?" Anakin asked.

Padme took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the worst.


	5. Chapter Four: Obi Wan's Discovery

**Author's Note:** Well it looks like I have some explaining to do... *sweat* I am soo sorry for not getting this up before Christmas as I promised. A few things got in the way (got somewhat stumped at a part of this chapter, Christmas, my editor/best friend left town for a few days, etc...). I will get up another chapter before Jan. 5th (Winter Break ends and I go back to school on that day =P) or at least that's what I'm trying for!! Some things just tend to pop up sometimes. Grr....

Ok one more quick note before replies/shoutouts! This will be the last "Angry Ani" chapter for a time! I didn't plan to have this whole story be based on Anakin mistreating Padme, being mad at the universe, and throwing temper tantrums (You can watch Revenge of the Sith for that *wink wink*) Anyway, if you about to hit Anakin with any harmful objects (gernade, throwing knives, frying pans...) then just know that he won't keep this up into the next chapter, that is all I'm saying!

Now for some replies/shoutouts!

**pronker:** Thanks!! I just feel that Anakin would be the one pacing around in anger asking Padme who he has to kill if someone hurt her or she had a breakdown! On the other hand I can see Obi-Wan being a good "crying shoulder". I'm so glad that you picked up on that!

**kicho14:** Haha!! Good idea! I wish someone would have done that to him a looong time ago! I wish I could have in AOTC! This may have solved a great many things...

**Kenobifan:** Yeah I'm glad you find it suspenceful! I am very sorry for not adding this sooner! =( Please don't lose intrest or forget about this! I like your opinions! They are very helpful! = )

**amberxriko:** Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and sorry you dislike the cliffe! I read your "New York Minute" and it is AWESOME!! I hope you two get to meet Faramir! Sorry I'm a big LOTR fan too! (fayowin2 my user name is really composed because I love Faramir and Eyowin!)

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy! And of course please review! (I finally realized that you can't rate how much you like a story so I won't ask you to do that anymore! Haha sorry!!)**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Obi-Wan's Discovery**

Obi-Wan shut the back door to Padme's apartment very quietly and listened closely to see if the soft noise had drawn any attention. After a few seconds of silence, he relaxed. Why did this feel so much like spying? _Probably because it is! _Obi-Wan thought to himself. _This isn't your business, why are you even here?_ Was another act of his curiosity getting the better of him? Isn't this usually how he ends up in some sort of trouble? _No, I have a right to be here. Anakin is here and he is my business! _Besides, he had recognized the look in Padme's eyes before she pushed him out the door. It went beyond pain or fear....it was a look of horror. What did she have to fear from Anakin? What did Padme think Anakin would do to her that would make her so afraid? This is another reason he was here; Anakin may be up to something that he shouldn't be. This whole situation was so strange! He was almost certain that Anakin had feelings for Padme, but certainly not ones of hostility! He had presumed there was some sort of attraction between the two, possibly even a relationship of some sort. However, he had no proof in order to chastise Anakin for it, so he just ignored it.

He stopped these thoughts and listened intently as he heard Anakin's footsteps coming in the door to the kitchen. Obi-Wan crept closer to the living room entrance. Anakin was speaking in the kitchen, just down the hall way from where Obi-Wan was now, but Obi-Wan couldn't fully make it out.

"Where is who?" Obi-Wan heard Padme ask.

"You know who I am referring to. Obi-Wan was just in this room, I felt his presence. Now where is he?" Anakin practically shouted.

So there was some problem with him being here… _Why does Anakin not want me here?_

The silence was broken as Obi-Wan heard Anakin ask, "What's that?"

Even though Obi-Wan wasn't in the room, he knew that Anakin must be referring to the bandage he had made for Padme's finger. He could feel the tension building, and Anakin's mood darkening. Poor Padme! Whatever was going to happen was not her fault in any way!!

"It's a bandage… I cut my finger when I was making dinner," Padme said, faltering.

"This isn't the type of bandage we have at home," Obi-Wan could hear Anakin's footsteps walking closer to Padme to observe the bandage. "This is part of a Jedi robe. So he is here!"

"He left," Padme said, although she unaware of how close Obi-Wan actually was.

"Well what did he want? Why did he leave so quickly?" Anakin asked, but when Padme was about to respond, he cut her off by yelling, "Your lying, he didn't leave. I can still feel his presence."

Padme didn't respond to the last accusation and stated, "I'm not sure what he wanted, Ani. He offered to help me with dinner. I accidently cut my finger and he helped bandage it. Then he left. That's all I know."

"He came here to help you with dinner?? Why did you even have him in our apartment? You know about my nightmares! Why would you invite him in when I wasn't around? Did you do something that you don't want me to know about with him? Is that why you hid him so quickly?"

_So she does know about his nightmares… What is he thinking that Padme is doing?!? _Obi-Wan was kneeling down in the entrance to the living room with his hand over his mouth in a thinking position. He had to act quickly; he couldn't let Padme go through these accusations alone. He quickly sprinted across the hall to the freshener where he found a medicine cabinet and removed a small medical kit. He then walked out and down the hall way. He was just outside of the entrance when he heard Padme's voice.

"Stop it, Anakin!" Padme pleaded.

"Why hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he strolled into the kitchen, smiling as he looked at Padme and Anakin's faces. Anakin's face seemed to show a little surprise but mostly remained calm as a small faked smile passed over his face. Padme's face was of pure shock and a bit of fear. Obi-Wan looked at Padme and smiled warmly as he instructed, "Please sit down, Senator Amidala, so I can take care of that cut for you."

Padme hesitated at first. Glancing at Anakin, (who was staring intently at her) she sat down on a chair by the table. Obi-Wan sat down next to her and untied the makeshift bandage so he could observe her finger.

"Master, why are you here?" Anakin asked trying to act surprised that his master had been here the whole time...but Obi-Wan could tell just by the tone of his voice that he was only feigning surprise, not to mention that he _heard_ Anakin say that he knew he was here.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, "I came to ask Senator Amidala some questions about some things that involve the Senate"

"I always thought that you had no interest in politics, Master," Anakin said with question in his voice. It was obvious that he was trying to catch Obi-Wan lying.

"You are going to need a few stitches, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said looking at Padme's finger and pulling out a needle and some medical thread from the medical pack. Padme winced. "Don't worry, it won't hurt too much and it will be better in a few days. I promise." After a pause he replied to Anakin's comment with, "I don't, Anakin, but the Jedi Council is having me look into a few things. I figured if there is a Senator I can trust for accurate information then it would be Senator Amidala."

"I'm sure," Anakin said distastefully with an implication that Obi-Wan didn't quite follow.

"So, what brings you here to visit as well?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

Anakin paused for a moment, looking for the right words to say. "I was invited to have dinner with the Senator this evening."

"Dinner? Why wasn't I informed about this? I thought that you had plans to discuss some…. _things_ with Master Yoda this evening." Obi-Wan said studying Anakin closely, and then turned his attention back to Padme's finger. He had just finished stitching and was now wrapping a clean bandage around it.

Anakin turned his gaze away from his Master and said, "I was planning to do that tomorrow, I would really hate to miss dinner with a good friend."

Obi-Wan gave a half smile. It was just like Anakin to look away when he knew something he was saying to his Master was wrong or that he felt that Obi-Wan wouldn't agree on. He guessed that Anakin was just waiting to hear him say that he needed to come back to the Temple or that he couldn't stay. To Anakin's great surprise his Master shrugged and said, "I suppose you are right. I must be on my way now; I have some errands to run and some things to check up on. Both of you have a nice evening. And Anakin, I expect to see you back at the Temple tonight. I believe that you need to spend some more time meditating. I noticed that you were a little distracted this morning when I left you for that hour."

Anakin grimaced. So Obi-Wan hadn't bought his lie about meditating after sparring after all. The thought of him pretending that he had believed him and then not mentioning it to him until now, when he was in front of Padme, greatly irritated him. Still, he nodded and said goodbye to his Master with the traditional Jedi bow and watched as Obi-Wan left.

After he was gone, Anakin turned back to Padme, who was looking over her finger absent mindedly, and said, "You were right again Padme, I overreacted… I shouldn't have accused you. I think these dreams are really turning me into something I don't want become. Forgive me?"

Padme paused only because she realized that this time, unlike this morning, she felt like she could decide what her response would be and didn't have to blurt out an answer. "Yes, I do Anakin, but I really hope that these dreams stop. When you accuse me you are only pushing me away and hurting me. I don't want to be like this, I don't want to be constantly arguing about if I am guilty of an affair that only exists in your dreams! I want you to trust me so we won't have to argue about this anymore."

"I do trust you, Padme, truly I do. I won't accuse you again. I won't let these dreams get to me anymore. I promise." After a pause Anakin added, "Do you want some help with dinner?" Anakin smiled.

"I would love some," Padme said, happy to have her husband back to the way she knew him.

"Oh... and I haven't forgotten what I promised you afterwards." Anakin said pulling her close and wrapping her in an embrace.

* * *

Obi-Wan had a lot on his mind as he was sitting his small bed in his room, two hours after leaving Padme's apartment, puzzling over the strange day. _There is something that Anakin isn't telling me about his feelings for Senator Amadala. Of course I know that he is fond of her, but the way that they spoke this evening, it sounded like Anakin was accusing Padme of being unfaithful to some promise or vow. It almost seemed like Anakin believed that she was having some sort of affair with me! _Obi-Wan didn't like this situation at all. He rubbed his eyes and gave an exhausted sigh into his palms, then messaged his temples to relieve some of the stress from these thoughts. _If Anakin is having some kind of relationship then he would be breaking the Jedi code regarding attachment. I fear that if he does so, something could go very wrong. For with attachment comes jealousy, suspicion, fear of loss, and aggression if the one that he loves is hurt. Then again, if it is minor than perhaps it can be overlooked… after all everyone has had some form of attraction or weak attachment before. Even I am no exception. Siri…_ Obi-Wan shook his head and immediately abandoned those thoughts. Some things were just too painful to think about still. After a few moments he turned his thoughts back to Anakin. _I will just sit back and see how things go for now. If I see any more signs of attachment, I will confront it. As for his nightmares, if they don't go away then I will make sure that he sees Master Yoda about them, even if I have to drag Anakin to him! _

Obi-Wan laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, happy with his decisions. He felt calmness and peace around him with the Force. For now all was where it should be, all was right in the world. He was just about to drift asleep when his thoughts inadvertently turned to Padme. _I hope that she is all right. She seemed very upset today. Anakin shouldn't have said what he did. _He could still see her crying on his shoulder for reasons he didn't know. _I'm worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her, at least not if I can help it. _Sleep was very heavy on him now. It surprised him that he was so concerned about her, but before he could truly search his feelings on the matter, sleep took hold of him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter Five: Feelings

**Authors Note:** Hello! *ducks in attempt to doge any objects/weapons thrown at me* OK, OK so I am a little behind on getting this one posted! If you demand an explination I have three words for you all: "Finals" and "Writer's block". I have learned my lesson, and promise to not put up aproximate dates for the next chapter because I may not be able to keep them. I can tell you though that the next chapter is already written in my notebook and just needs a few tweaks in it as I type it up. Thanks for being patient and staying with me on this! Reviews, as always, are welcomed and warm my heart! There is no greater joy for me than to know that my story is being read! =D

And now without further adieu... the next chapter! Enjoy!

Love,

fayowin

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Feelings**

The next day…

Obi-Wan was pleased to see Anakin looking like his normal self when he came down the steps. When Anakin was having nightmares, he was usually uptight and irritated. He would walk quickly, and his eyes would dart back and forth as if expecting something to jump at him, or attack at any moment.

Anakin rubbed sleep form his eyes, and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan. "Good morning Master."

"Good morning Anakin, I see that you slept well." Obi-Wan stated as he observed Anakin's peaceful state with the Force. "I assume that you nightmares didn't visit you last night."

"No, Master, none that I'm aware of; I don't recall any dreams whatsoever last night." Anakin yawned "I guess that I don't need to see Master Yoda today after all."

"I believe it is a little too soon for you to be assuming that you should not speak to Master Yoda. Just because you don't have a nightmare one night, does not mean that they are over. However, I will not force you to go if you promise that the next time you have a nightmare, of any sort, you will speak with Yoda immediately. I'm serious Anakin. Your dreams are not to be ignored, or made less than what they are. "Obi-Wan said with a serious tone in his voice.

Anakin smiled and said "Master you worry too much, but I promise that I will see Yoda if I have anymore nightmares, if it makes you trust me more. I really can handle these dreams on my own."

"I know Anakin, but I just feel that you should seek advice every now and again. It is no weakness to ask for assistance, actually it makes you wiser. You will go to see Yoda on your own free will next time you have nightmares?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"I already promised didn't I? Yes I will go see Yoda next time, if I have one." Anakin answered still amused by his master's concern.

"Good!" Obi-Wan stated "Now how would you like to have a quick sparring match before breakfast?"

"I'm fine with it, as long as you are alright with losing so early in the morning." Anakin mocked.

"Oh is that so?" Obi-Wan said inquisitively "Well we shall see about that Anakin! Perhaps it is a little too early to hurt that stubborn pride that you are carrying around this morning!"

Anakin just laughed, then he gave him a hard look as they quickly walked side-by-side into a sparring room.

* * *

One week later…

Padme was just walking up to her speeder, when a familiar voice stopped her just outside of the door of it.

"Senator Amildala!" the voice called behind her.

Padme smiled, and turned around to face the person who called to her. She asked playfully, "I thought that you said that we had been friends long enough to not need such formal titles?"

"Yes, I forgot about that," Obi-Wan said. "It's good to know that someone around here listens to me! Do you think there is a chance that you could teach me how to get Anakin to do that?"

Padme laughed, "I'm not sure what to tell you Obi-Wan! I think you may have to figure that out for yourself!"

Obi-Wan smiled "When you say it, you make it sound like an easy task!"

Padme smiled back at Obi-Wan. What a great smile that man possessed! It would be considered a blessing to see it. It is a shame he never showed it often. Obi-Wan's smile wasn't faked in any way. It wasn't used to deceive, or to hide something, or make someone believe a lie. This smile was true and filled with care and love. His smile spoke out to people and said that he cared and was glad to be with them. It was as real as his laugh, as everything about him, all true, honest, and loving.

"It has been about a week since I have seen you last, hasn't it?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine," Padme said. "You never did come back to ask me those questions by the way."

"Yes, I realize that. I haven't had much time, and I figured that you may not appreciate me stopping by for another visit."

"Oh Obi-Wan, that's not true! I'm sorry that you feel that way; I never wanted you to feel that you are unwelcome. Let me make it up to you. Would you be able to join me for lunch? It would be my treat, since I have been such at terrible host the last time, and pushed you out the door during your last visit."

Obi-Wan was relieved that she didn't include the fact that he had returned, uninvited, into her apartment after she pushed him out. If she wasn't going to bring that detail up, than he certainly wasn't going to.

"As kind of an offer as that is, regrettably, I have some business to take care of," Obi-Wan said.

"Please Obi-Wan? I feel awful for what happened last time! Isn't there any way that you can put aside business for a little while?"

"I suppose I could, but may be tomorrow…" Obi-Wan started to say as Padme finished his sentence.

"You will have more things to do, or another excuse to reject my offer. Please Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan laughed at little at her comment. She was so intelligent and stubborn! He could tell that there was no way of getting out of her offer this time, the pleading look in her eyes told him so. "Alright Padme, you win. I can hold off my errands for a little while."

"Great, hop in!" Padme said getting into the driver's seat of her speeder as Obi-Wan silently obliged.

On the way to where Padme planned to take Obi-Wan for lunch, Obi-Wan had a sudden realization. Would people find it strange that a well known senator and a Jedi were riding together? Would rumors follow them around for this? Fortunately, very few people paid any special attention to them, and the few that did only seemed to recognize Padme. Of course that was understandable. Obi-Wan always made sure that he never attended any media appearances, unless he was undercover during a mission. While many people may have heard of the well known Jedi, known as "the Negotiator", they certainly didn't see him much.

As Padme pulled into the small parking lot next to the building she planned to take Obi-Wan to for lunch, Obi-Wan laughed quietly at the irony of the place Padme had chosen.

"What's so funny? Do you not like it here?" Padme asked.

"No, on the contrary, I go here all the time. My friend owns this place and works here as a chef. Have you ever eaten here before? The food isn't something that you would be use to eating," Obi-Wan said walking with Padme up the doors of Dexter's Diner.

"Honestly, I haven't been here before but I wanted to try something different for a change. My non-senator friends come here all the time."

"Well I hope you enjoy it here. I do have to warn you that the food is a little salty," Obi-Wan said holding the door open for Padme.

"Thank you. The place seems nice, and it is busy. People must enjoy it here." Padme said observing the diner.

The tables by the windows were all full with humans and various creatures enjoying their meal. They were talking rather loudly, and laughter and cheerful voices filled the diner, giving it a friendly aura. A gray and red droid with a unicycle for legs wheeled up to the pair.

"Table for two?" the robotic female voice inquired.

"Hello FLO," Obi-Wan said. "Yes just two please."

"Why hello Mr. Kenobi, it is nice to see you again. I will show you to your table."

"So how is Dexter doing?" Obi-Wan asked, as the droid lead them to a table in the middle of the diner.

"He is doing quite well. I would fetch him for you, but he is out running a few errands and will be back later this evening." The droid responded, setting two holo pad menus on the table.

"No, that's fine. Just let him know that I said hello," Obi-Wan said giving a friendly smile.

"I shall inform him as soon as he is available. I will be back momentarily to take your order," FLO stated as she wheeled off.

After a few moments of silence, Padme asked, "So what was it that you wanted to ask me regarding the Senate?"

"Oh" Obi-Wan said, for he was lost for words at the moment. "I apologize. I am afraid I must confess that the true reason I had visited you had nothing to do with the Senate. I wanted to ask you something about Anakin."

"I thought so," Padme said. She was surprised by how calm she was speaking in this conversation, despite knowing that Obi-Wan could question her about the secret she and Anakin had. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I know that you are already aware that Anakin is having nightmares consistently but, I want to know if you know about them. Did he tell you what they were regarding?"

_Lie. Lie to him! _Padme thought desperately _Tell him that you have no idea!_

Obi-Wan read the conflict in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Padme listen to me." Obi-Wan said, placing his hand over hers on the table, "I want you to know that whatever may be said at this table will be kept solely between you and me, two very good friends. I do not intend to share any information with anyone else, be they a Jedi or any other. I need to make sure that my thoughts are not deceiving me. I can sense a great deal of danger that can be caused by these nightmares, and I want the truth about them so I can try to stop them. Please trust me."

Padme knew that she would have to tell him. She believed him entirely, to the point where she felt that she could confess all of her troubles that she had ever had to him. After what seemed like an eternity, Padme spoke.

"Yes, I know what they are about. I understand that you are worried for Anakin, but it might not be best for you to know what they are. After all, he may have a good reason for not telling you. " Padme's voice whispered sadly, as she removed her hand from Obi-Wan's.

"I will be able to handle whatever you tell me, I assure you. I see that you are concerned for me, but it is not just Anakin I am worried about this time. I am afraid that his nightmares will effect more than just him this time." Obi-Wan said in a grave tone.

Padme felt relieved as FLO returned, as promised, and took their orders. Silence followed after the droid's departure and continued once the meal arrived. Padme hoped that Obi-Wan may have forgotten what they had been discussing before they ordered lunch.

When she took her eyes off her meal, Padme expected to see Obi-Wan's eyes begging for answers, much like Anakin's when she omitted a detail he was interested in whenever she told stories. Instead, she saw Obi-Wan looking out of the diner window casually. When he felt her gaze upon him, he turned to her, and answered her unspoken thoughts by stating, "I figured that we could resume our discussion after we finish our meal, since it sounds like the nightmare may be somewhat unpleasant to speak about during our meal." Obi-Wan took a bite of his lunch, smiled at her surprised expression, and said "I am not reading your thoughts. I could feel the tension and dread you had when you looked at me, and I assumed that it dealt with our conversation we had been having. I am sorry to have surprised you."

Padme laughed and said "Jedi never cease to amaze me!"

"There is nothing amazing or difficult as to telling how a person feels. It is actually rather simple. What amazes me is how you can socialize whit all of those politicians and still be so polite!"

"Oh trust me, it isn't easy!" Padme exclaimed playfully.

The happy conversations continued throughout their meal. Padme had begun to feel so comfortable talking to Obi-Wan, that she didn't even realize that her plate was empty. Only when FLO came to collect them did she notice and their conversation began to lag slightly, and then died away entirely.

Before her smile faded, Padme made up her mind and said bravely, "Anakin's nightmares are about you and me. He sees me having an affair with you."

"An affair?" Obi-Wan asked, unable to hide the surprise in his expression. "So you and Anakin are in a relationship. How serious is it?"

"We… we are husband and wife" Padme said confidently, faltering only once.

Padme sat in silence as she waited to hear her friend's response. Oh how upset Anakin would be if he were here! She felt so guilty for telling her and Anakin's secret, and she was afraid of how Obi-Wan would respond to it.

"I now understand why I was unwelcome at your apartment during my last visit." Obi-Wan nodded and said softly "Yes it all makes sense now. Well, most of it does." His eyes were fixed on the table, as he spoke with his hand over his mouth, talking to himself. Now he raised his eyes, and looked deeply at her. He seemed to be looking right through her, as if into her very soul when he asked, "Padme, are you happy with your marriage?"

Padme was outraged. "What kind of a question is that?! Of course I am happy! I love Anakin very, very much!!"

"I believe you," Obi-Wan's voice said sounding calm and mixed with a small bit of confusion as he continued "but why were you crying when I visited? Don't lie and say it was because of your cut on your finger. I know you are tougher than that."

Padme was lost for words. All of the feelings she had felt that day came pouring back into her. Once again, she felt the pain of Anakin's accusations, the pressure to please him, the fear of her dreams of Obi-Wan being discovered. She had desperately hoped that she would never have to feel those feelings again. Finally, she spoke.

"I was upset about an argument Anakin and I had."

The statement wasn't a total lie, yet as she spoke, she felt uncomfortable. Her throat felt dry, as if the very words were threatening to choke her.

"I apologize. I had no right to ask you that," Obi-Wan said timidly.

"What gave you the impression that I am unhappy?" Padme asked quietly.

"I was concerned when I visited you. You seemed frightened by something. At first, I thought you were afraid of me, but I realized that you seemed more frightened when Anakin arrived. You had the look in your eyes of a small animal that was about to be beaten if I stayed. Now, you say that you were crying deeply because of an argument. The way Anakin has been acting, especially towards you, is wrong. He should not have talked to you the way he did. He spoke to you as if you were a disobedient pet he owned, not like you would to a person, and certainly not like one would speak to his wife."

Padme lowered her eyes in shame because she was unable to deny the truth in his words. Anakin had always treated her like a possession, or a prize he won that needed protecting. It was because she loved him, that she tried to justify those actions as ways he showing he cared for her. Without raising her eyes, she asked, "Obi-Wan, why did come back inside after I threw you out?"

There was a long pause. Padme looked up at him, and saw conflict in his expression.

"I have been thinking about that for awhile now. The two best reasons I can give are that I was afraid that Anakin would do something unwise, and…" Obi-Wan trailed off. He sighed and looked at her deeply again before continuing in a grave tone, "I was afraid that Anakin was going to hurt you. I will never forget the expression on your face when you heard Anakin coming. I didn't want you to face Anakin alone, especially if his mood was ill."

"For whichever reason you stayed, I am very grateful that you did. Thank you, Obi-Wan" Padme smiled appreciatively, "You truly are a great friend."

"As are you, Padme. Thank you for lunch and for confiding in me. I give my word that nothing will be said."

"You know I trust you, Obi-Wan. If I didn't, I wouldn't have told you to begin with." Padme said.

What was it about him that made her want to wrap her arms around him? She recalled the comforting touch he had when he held her as she cried. She had felt safer in his arms more than anywhere in the universe. This thought should have disturbed her; however, she accepted it without any qualms.

Obi-Wan interrupted her thoughts as he stood up, tossed a few credits on the table, and kissed her cheek. He then wished her well, and headed for the exit.

She attempted to refuse the credits and insist that she pay for the meal, but he just smiled at her and walked out of the diner.

After paying the bill, Padme strolled out into the beautiful day with a smile. Her visit with Obi-Wan had greatly lightened her mood, but also gave her much to contemplate about her marriage. Was she truly happy? Although arguments were natural in a relationship, what Obi-Wan had said about her and Anakin's and the way Anakin spoke to her were true. She touched her cheek nonchalantly where Obi-Wan had kissed her. This was her second time alone with Obi-Wan since she had discovered what Anakin's nightmares were about, and this time she was finding it more difficult to ignore the feelings she had for him. Perhaps she was growing too fond… Were these feelings she had more than just those of friendship?

_Be careful Padme. _Her inner voice called to her. Was she truly falling in love with him after all?


	7. Chapter Six: Reunited

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! We'll here is the next chapter! Please stay with me on this one! I do apologize for not getting this up sooner! Please review!!!

**Just for the record I OWN NOTHING!! The lines that I have used from Revenge of the Sith are NOT my own! Again I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Reunited**

Padme brushed her hair and gazed in the mirror. Today was the day! After almost three long months her husband was coming home! She had so much to tell him! If only she could see him now! It wasn't like he was on the other side of the galaxy; in fact he was just outside of Coruscant now. As fearful as she was for the dangerous situation he was in, she was glad that once it was all over she would be able to see him. She took a shaky breath in and out.

_He must return safely. I have to tell him about our child that will be. Please, Anakin come back safe._

Once she had her hair tucked into two side buns she stood and walked over to a window in her apartment and looked out into the sky. Part of her wished she could see through the clear blue sky, through the atmosphere, and into space. She longed to see what was happening. Anakin had to be alright, he just had to be. These three lonely months had been hard on her. With Anakin on a mission with Obi-Wan to the Outer Rim planets, Padme was forced to act happy and not hint at how lonely she truly felt. Of course, she had spent a great deal of time socializing with her friends in the Senate, but none of them matched the company of her Anakin. It didn't take long for her to realize that they truly tested her patience! She soon found herself thinking about what Obi-Wan had said when they had lunch together before he left with Anakin. When he said about staying polite around senators must be difficult, she hadn't realized how right he truly was! She so found that she would rather have dinner alone in her apartment than go out to some fancy restaurant with a group of them and suffer through their gossip and senseless prattle. She clung dearly to the memories that she had when she saw Anakin last, when they enjoyed dinner together after Obi-Wan left, and that night had been the night they had conceived the child that she was now carrying. How foolish she felt to know that she had been contemplating if she had feelings for Obi-Wan when she was carrying Anakin's baby. Padme placed her hand on her belly instinctively. It calmed her to know that inside her a few inches under her hand, there was life and it was growing stronger every day.

Padme felt like she needed to do something to get her mind of the dangerous battle her husband and friend were locked in just outside of her reach. Perhaps a walk would help her clear her mind. She took one last glance out the window, praying almost foolishly that she would see a ship landing and her husband running over to sweep her off her feet. Alas, no such luck. Tearing herself away from the window, she turned and walked out of her apartment and into her speeder. Within a few minutes, she reached the Senate building where a group of senators were standing on the steps, staring at the same part of the sky that Padme had been staring at earlier from her apartment window. Some of their eyes fell upon her, as she strode past them to greet a friend near the top of the steps. As she walked past them she was also able to catch bits and pieces of conversations that the senators were having.

"There is no way that the Jedi are still alive. I heard that they were unable to defeat the kidnapper, that Count Dooku…," one senator said to his friend who was looking at the sky and shaking her head in disbelief.

"I hear that the ship that the Chancellor was on even exploded… No way could anyone have survived that," a female senator boasted as her friends listened in awe.

"I hear that the kidnapper killed the Jedi as soon as they boarded his ship. He is now deciding a ransom price to offer the Senate in return for the Chancellor," someone said quietly but Padme couldn't make out who said it.

"That's not true!" An angry voice objected from the small group.

Padme hurried up the steps. Her heart could no longer bear the thoughts of such tragic news! At the top of the stairs she smiled and greeted her good friend, Senator Organa, with a friendly embrace.

"Padme! Good to see you! How have you been? I missed seeing you at Senator Aak's dinner gathering. Unfortunately, I had some last minute business and I was unable to make it," Senator Organa said warmly.

"Well you wouldn't have seen me even if you did show up; I didn't attend either," Padme looked down at the senators on the steps below her and said in a slightly softer tone "Have you heard any word on what is happening?"

Bail Organa shook his head and said "I'm sorry Padme but I know as much about the situation as everyone else, which, unfortunately, is very little. What have you been hearing?"

"Just some rumors really, but I suppose that is all that anyone really has to say on the matter. I heard that the Jedi have failed and that the ship exploded! Surly that can't be true!" Padme added sounding breathless.

"I would hope not, but as I said before I have no idea what has happened. The only thing I know was that the Jedi did arrive and board the ship that the Chancellor was on," Bail Organa studied his friend carefully, "Padme, are you alright? You look a little pale. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Padme said faking a smile. "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Bail Organa nodded slightly "I understand that you must be worried. People that you care about are in a very dangerous situation! Our friend, Chancellor Palpatine, has been kidnapped and his rescuers are your Jedi friends, Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker. All three of them are in great danger. However, the Jedi are very skilled. I have no doubt that they will return soon with the Chancellor safely."

"Thank you for that." Padme smiled. "I know that you are right. Sometimes rumors are so easy to believe."

"Try hard not to," Bail Organa advised patting Padme on the shoulder. "Pardon me. I have a few friends at the bottom of the stairs that I have to speak with now. I'll see you later, Padme."

Padme watched him descend the steps to his friends then averted her gaze to the sky again.

_Oh Anakin what is taking you so long? Where are you?_

It was not long before Padme's prayers were answered. A giant blazing object, resembling a meteor, was rocketing through the sky. The senators gasped and pointed and shouted. Padme held her breath as she watched the object head in the direction of a landing bay. The last thing on her mind would be that the fiery object would attempt to actually land in such an area or that its passengers could even possibly be alive.

To her great joy, within the hour a speeder arrived. Chancellor Palpatine was the first to exit and was immediately swarmed by the senators who crowded around him, all yearning for a story. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as she saw her husband exit and smile as he talked with someone inside.

_He is alive and unharmed! Oh Anakin!_

Her heart was filled with joy and excitement! Her Anakin was home at last! She had to hold herself back from running to him and kissing him right there in front of all of the senators! No, she would wait her turn. Smiling, she walked into the Senate building.

In a few minutes later, she heard his voice from behind the pillar she was hiding behind. Her heart seemed to beat to the rhythm of his footsteps as they drew closer and closer to her at last! She saw him walk past her hiding spot now with Bail Organa.

_Oh no what if he doesn't realize I'm here? Will I have to wait for him to return from talking to Bail before I can see him?_

Then she heard Anakin's voice offer a different possibility.

"Excuse me," Anakin said raising his hand up to pause the conversation.

"Of course," Senator Organa said walking on.

Padme felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Anakin run towards her. He smiled, lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around like she was a small child. She felt weightless! Her whole body tingled with excitement and happiness.

When her feet were once again planted firmly on the ground she kissed him on the cheek and ran her hands through his wavy hair. "Oh Anakin," she sighed.

"I've missed you Padme," Anakin said with longing in his voice.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," her eyes studied his face looking for any changes that may have come from battle; however not a cuts or wound could be found. She was lucky. Her husband was alive and healthy.

"I'm alright," Anakin grinned. Why did he sound pleased? Did it please him to see her so worried about him? Perhaps he was just happy to see her once more for he added, "It feels like we have been apart for a lifetime. It might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges."

Anakin began kissing her lips softly. As much as she longed for his kiss, Padme objected "Wait not here," She knew that they had too much to lose if they blew their cover now.

"Yes here," Anakin objected stroking Padme's hair "I tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin don't say things like that!" Padme said alarmed.

It seemed to have worked, for Anakin settled for a hug instead which made Padme tremble. Just being near him again, hearing his voice, feeling his touch on her skin, it was more than she could've dreamed of. She had waited so long and to think that if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped she would have to wait longer! Why did this life have to be so hard for them? Soon she would have to tell him about a new threat that sought to destroy their secret and this may yet prove to be the hardest one to cover up.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked pulling away from the embrace "You're trembling. What's going on?"

So she would tell him now. Her mind was filled with excitement and uncertainty. He was going to be a father! Surely he would be thrilled! The circumstances that would surround her pregnancy would be difficult and deceptive, but in the end this new life would bring so much for them. Surly he would see it.

"Something wonderful has happened," Padme said searching Anakin's eyes. She knew this announcement could change everything. _What if Anakin is unhappy? What if he doesn't want the baby? _Taking in a deep breath she stated bravely "Ani, I'm pregnant."

His response wasn't sudden. He exhaled slowly as he saw the truth in her eyes. Then he shook his head. Padme watched him. _Please be happy Ani. Please don't leave me or tell me not to keep the baby. Please say you are happy._

Anakin shook his head again. "That's…" was all he could manage to say. Again he shook his head.

_Was he hoping that shaking his head would make all of this go away? That's what Ani? That's great? That's horrible? That's bad? That's good for you, now I'm leaving goodbye? __Anakin you are going to be a father and you don't know what to say?_

A small smile appeared on Anakin's face as he stuttered "That's… well that's- that's wonderful." Then he did something that sounded like a laugh but not one that Padme had ever heard.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked, hopefully.

Anakin's answer wasn't exactly what Padme had expected when he responded with, "We're not going to worry about anything right now. Alright?" The grin that he seemed to fake when he was attempting to tell Padme how he felt about her pregnancy was showing up again. It was making her somewhat uncomfortable also. "This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life."

He said that he was happy, but why couldn't she believe it? His smile looked so faked and his words sounded so unconvincing. What would become of them when news of her pregnancy spread, and she and Anakin had no plan to deal with such talk? Padme didn't want to "worry about anything" either, but her worry wasn't going away just by Anakin telling it to so.

He smiled and kissed her again. Maybe he was right. Maybe she shouldn't worry and just let everything work itself out. After all, isn't that what she hoped would happen?

Without even thinking Padme blurted out, "Is Obi-Wan alright too?"

There was no way to disguise the surprise in Anakin's expression. He raised an eyebrow and blinked before he finally said, "Yea he's fine. Why wouldn't he be? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just wondering. I mean I didn't see him arrive and I didn't know if he was well or not," Padme said sounding indifferent.

Anakin relaxed a bit and said, "Well, my angel, shall we meet up at home? I have a few things I need to attend to but I won't be long I promise."

"I'm so glad you're home safe Ani," Padme said receiving his goodbye kiss.

"I'm glad that you are safe and we are together again. I had forgotten just how incredibly stunning you are. I will see you soon. Goodbye my angel." Anakin said smiling as he turned and walked off.

The next morning…

When Padme woke up the next morning, Anakin was getting out of bed. The cool air from him shifting the blankets made her shiver slightly. Anakin had just finished putting his sleep pants back on when he realized he had woken his wife. Anakin walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead then passionately on the lips. "Go back to sleep," he whispered softly.

Padme sat up wrapping blankets around her body as she did so. "Where are you going?" Padme asked confused as she blinked away the last of her sleepiness.

"I have to see the Chancellor today. He insists on having some sort of ceremony for rescuing him," Anakin said as he began to dress in his spare Jedi robes he kept in Padme's closet.

"Oh," Padme said slightly disappointed. "I was hoping that we could spend some more time together today. After all, we haven't seen each other in three months…" Padme said as she rose from the bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her naked skin.

Now combing his hair in her mirror he responded, "Well now that I'm back we will have plenty of time for that."

Padme frowned. Did he think that just because he was back in town she was suddenly was free of plans? She had another important meeting with the Senate tomorrow and Anakin hadn't even asked about it! "Well Ani I have a meeting tomorrow and then the day after I have-"

Anakin walked over to her and cut her off with another passionate kiss. "We aren't going to worry about this. We will have plenty of time to… catch up and be with each other. I really do have to leave soon though. I love you Padme."

"Why?" Padme asked, stopping Anakin in his tracks as he was walking towards the door.

"What do you mean why?" Anakin asked bewildered.

"What do you love about me?" Thoughts of Obi-Wan's question filled her mind.

"Is this some kind of a joke or game?" Anakin asked as gave her a half smile.

"No it shouldn't be," Padme said seriously. "We say that we love each other. What specifically do you love about me?"

Anakin's grin was gone. "Are you implying that you don't love me anymore?!? I'm gone for three months and this is what I get? Why are you questioning our love??"

"Anakin, please calm down!" Padme said seeing frustration in him rising. "I was just asking a question. I didn't want to make that big of a deal out of it. If you can't answer than… well I guess that's fine."

Why was her husband so upset with her? Had she really asked too much of him when she asked why he loved her? More importantly, why couldn't he answer it? Was their love really not all that she had thought it to be? Something wasn't right. She could just feel tension and nervousness. It echoed in his voice. Something had changed since he left. It almost sounded like he was having more nightmares or that something was eating at his conscience.

"Why are you testing me like this? Who have you been talking to while I was away?" Anakin vented.

"Anakin it's just a question! It was only a-a game you were right. It was silly and I shouldn't have asked it. I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from your celebration," Padme said with lowered eyes.

Anakin relaxed, "Please don't do that again," Anakin said seriously "You know that I love you and that I think you are beautiful. You are everything to me Padme."

With that he smiled and walked out.

Padme watched Anakin leave and then sat down on the sofa in her living room, worrying. Why was he so nervous? Was he hiding something? What had happened to Anakin while he was away? It seemed like he was carrying a burden of some kind, perhaps some sort of secret or guilt. Oh how she hated when Anakin hid things from her! It was at that moment that realized she was aching for something. Deep down in her heart, she knew that out of everything in the galaxy, there was one thing more than all else that she wanted. She sighed, knowing that this one thing was one of the only things that she shouldn't want and couldn't have. Sadly, she admitted to herself, _I wish Obi-Wan were here._


	8. Chapter Seven: Longing

**Author's Note: I don't have much time for long thank you's tonight but I had to get this chapter up! One big HUGE thank you to all who reviewed!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, review! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Longing**

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. How had Anakin convinced him to go through with this? The entire concept of this ceremony appalled Obi-Wan in almost every aspect. He wasn't one that enjoyed attention; he would rather remain out of the eye of the public. He felt safer that way and knew that being unrecognizable was a crucial advantage in a possibly dangerous situation. Obi-Wan also never really cared for senators. They always gossiped, were very conceded, and tended to favor only those who would help them. All of these things together in one room made this whole celebration practically torture for poor Obi-Wan. If only he could think of a good excuse that would allow him to leave!

"Relax, Master," Anakin said confidently, "today we are to be celebrated! Today we are heroes!"

"Heroes?" Obi-Wan shook his head in disapproval, "no we are not heroes. We merely carried out our duty."

"Master you are too modest. You should take pride in your accomplishments every now and then," Anakin said leaning back in his chair emanating a sense of accomplishment and content.

"I am not being modest. It was you, Anakin, who saved me _and_ the Chancellor _and_ landed the ship safely! Or rather half a ship that is," Obi-Wan said chuckling.

"If you say so Master," Anakin said smiling.

Obi-Wan was about to continue, when he noticed a pair of eyes that were glued to his companion. Chancellor Palpatine's gaze was fixed intently on Anakin. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. Why was he staring at Anakin that way? It was almost creepy! The gaze reminded him of one that a small child would have when he looked into a window of a shop and saw a toy that he greatly desired, but could not yet acquire. At that moment, Palpatine must have felt Obi-Wan's gaze. His eyes flashed in Obi-Wan's direction and then immediately darted in another direction as he turned to talk to a senator next to him. Even though the gaze only lasted for a few seconds, Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He turned to Anakin, who seemed to be totally oblivious to what had just happened. Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan with a perplexed expression.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Anakin inquired.

"Oh, no not at all," Obi-Wan responded as he quickly changed the subject. "So, Anakin, how is Senator Amidala doing? I presume that you saw her yesterday."

Anakin was dumbfounded by the question that appeared to catch him off guard. "I- well- I mean- Yes, I saw her but only briefly. She was talking with some other senators and I was only able to say hello. She appeared to be alright. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. I was just curios I guess," Obi-Wan said. _Why did I ask?_

Obi-Wan now became aware of something in the Force. He sensed Padme. She was alone and seemed sad. The feeling was growing stronger. It was as if she were calling to him. What should he do? He felt like he must go to her. There was no doubt in his mind now that she needed him. Obi-Wan stood up. He had to go to her. He just had to.

"Master, where are you going?" Anakin asked puzzled.

"I am leaving. I have something that just came up. I am being summoned so to speak. Besides, Anakin today is _your _day, not mine," Obi-Wan said as he hurried towards the door, praying Anakin would not follow.

Thankfully he didn't. His confused gaze followed him as he walked out the door. Just before exited, he saw Palpatine. His gaze at first showed little emotion, but when his eyes met Obi-Wan's a small smile spread across his face. Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt and dread. He was leaving Anakin alone with that man. _Anakin is a grown man. He can take care of himself. Padme needs me._

* * *

Padme nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a soft knocking at the door. She quickly walked over and looked at the holo pad on the wall to see who was outside of her door. Needless to say she was shocked by the appearance of this man coming to visit her. She opened up the door and met his sad and concerned eyes. They hit her like a great wave that nearly knocked her down with all of the power and emotion they held.

"Obi-Wan what are you doing here," Padme asked in surprise.

"Honestly Padme, I'm really not sure. I just had this feeling that you needed me. Is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked soundly very concerned.

"Yes I suppose it is," Padme sighed. "Please come in." Padme lead Obi-Wan to the back patio of the apartment, near the fountain and landing pad. She sat down on the sofa and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same.

They sat there in silence for a long while before Padme said, "Obi-Wan I'm worried. Ever since we had lunch at the diner I have been thinking about what you said about being in love with Anakin. I am starting to realize that our love may be different than what I had believed it to be. I am frightened to think that what I thought we had all along was never really there. It hurts to think that our love may only be an illusion and that our marriage may be a… mistake," Padme ended sadly, her eyes to the ground.

Obi-Wan paused and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to choose his words carefully as to not convey a message he did not intend. "I am sure that you and Anakin love each other. I see the love he has for you in his eyes. I hear it in his voice when he speaks of you. He has loved you ever since he saw you. When you returned to Coruscant, he was overjoyed. He loves you Padme, he always has and I am sure he always will."

"Then why doesn't he show it anymore? The Ani that I knew and that I married isn't around much. Instead I get his suspicions, his temper and his cold words. It seems like he is changing before my eyes. Did something happen when you two were away on the Outer Rim planets? I asked him today what he loved about me and he couldn't answer me. He thought I was testing him or that I didn't love him anymore. He became angry and I thought that he might even try to hurt me! I don't think that he trusts me anymore and those nightmares are to blame. Worst of all, I am beginning to question how much he loved me to begin with. I agree that he seemed infatuated with me ever since we met again in Coruscant, but I am wondering if it was more of an obsession than love that drove him to pursue me! If that is the case, then it would explain the treatment that I have been receiving from him lately. If his goal was to marry me just to have me as his own, then he would no longer need to act the way he did when we were seeing each other. I regret rushing into this marriage. I truly and deeply do. I hope that is the only thing about our marriage that I will regret but now I am becoming increasingly doubtful."

"Padme have you told Anakin any of this," Obi-Wan asked.

"No I haven't," Padme said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what he would do… I don't trust telling him this."

"Yet you trust me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course, I always have. Ever since our first meeting I have trusted you."

Obi-Wan now remembered that meeting. He was just a carefree Padawan then! He had come to help the pretty young handmaiden who was cleaning off R2. He had been in such disbelief when later he had learned from her that the lovely handmaiden he had secretly been attracted to was the queen! He wondered if she even knew that he had feelings for her then… Then again the feelings didn't last long. Things changed dramatically after Qui-Gon's death. He had thought of her every now and again during those ten years apart, but he had new responsibilities to take care of and he had to push those thoughts aside. Now she belonged to Anakin, he had no right to ever think of her like that again. But why was he?

"I'm really glad you came," Padme said hugging Obi-Wan, "I really wanted you to be here. I knew you would understand."

Obi-Wan paused and inadvertently realized how much he was enjoying Padme's embrace. Her arms seemed to wrap perfectly around him. She had pulled close to him, his head hovering just above her shoulder. He could feel her chestnut hair caress his cheek. He smelled a sweet fragrance coming from her, it was intoxicating. Suddenly all he could see was her. He practically melted in her chocolate brown eyes. He now realized that he hadn't pulled away very far from her and that his arms were still wrapped around her, except now they had slid down to her waist. He was attracted to her and it was becoming harder and harder to resist. She had become the only thing that he could see, smell, and feel.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme's sweet voice asked softly. He could see confusion in her beautiful eyes.

"I-I am sorry. I must go- Now. Goodbye, Padme." He said as he rushed out. He had to get away, far away, before he did something he would deeply regret.


	9. Chapter Eight: Advice

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I was trying to get this up yesterday, but as usual things just have a way to screw up my plans by popping up unexpectantly! Uh I know this chapter is one of my shorther ones but I thought that Obi-Wan needed another chapter of just his POV. This is my first attempt of editing this all by myself (I usually email it to a freind first) so if there are any errors or proublems you find please don't hesitate to point them out to me! Now for a few "shout outs" so to speak!

**pronker**: Yes I think Anakin seems alright with the pregnancy. Somehow when I watched the movies the first time I kinda felt that he could be happier about it. Honestly I think he really does scare Padme by delaying his responce so much! It takes him about three tries (and numorous head shakes) before he can say "that's wonderful".

**ii asia:** Thank you! One of my main goals when writing anything Obidala (or anything Star Wars really) is to stay true to the characters. I have read some stories that don't consider the type of character they are writing about and I have to put it down. It is too difficult to read because I can't picture the scene, character, or story in my mind.

**kenobifan, JBagels, kqfan, and clearspring2009:** Thank you for taking the time to review! I just love reading them!! I am glad you are all enjoying the story! :D

**And now Chapter Eight!! I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to tell me what you think by leaving me a review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Advice **

Obi-Wan walked quickly up the stairs to the doors of the Jedi Temple. Familiar faces greeted him, yet he paid no notice. His mind was racing. Why had he felt the way he had at Padme's apartment? Should he be appalled at the thought that he had enjoyed the feeling of holding Padme? Did he actually want to do more? What would have happened if he had stayed? This was not the way things were suppose to be! Or were they? After all, he was only human…

These thoughts were agitating him so greatly that he could hardly see straight. Maybe he could reach out with the Force to help him calm down – No he didn't have the mental strength for that yet. He felt dizzy.

_Maybe I should lie down._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. _No, that wouldn't make these thoughts any less. You know that you will still be thinking about her and what you would have done if you had stayed! Why did it have to be Padme? Why did I_ –

WHAM! Obi-Wan blinked in confusion and slight pain. He opened his eyes and noted that he had fallen completely to the ground. What had he run into that knocked him down?

"Master Kenobi are you alright?" Mace Windu asked, offering his hand.

"Oh, I do apologize. Did I run into you?" Obi-Wan asked as Windu helped him up. He now realized that he had been rounding a corner in the temple near the youngling training rooms.

"Yes, I'm surprised that you didn't sense me approaching! I sensed your presence, although it appears to have been too late. You seem troubled," Windu noted.

Obi-Wan's head was still spinning as he tried to regain composure. "Is master Yoda still training the younglings now?"

No sooner had Obi-Wan finished speaking, than the small, wizened master rounded the corner.

"Mmm… Master Kenobi wish to speak with me you do? Then follow me you must." Yoda motioned with his had to follow as he led the way to a small room which was something like his office.

Obi-Wan sat next to Yoda in a black cushioned chair.

"Very troubled you are. Feel it I can. What to say to me have you?" Yoda asked patiently.

Obi-Wan paused. "I believe that I am developing new feelings towards someone that I should not have."

"What kind of feelings have you? Feelings of hate? Feelings of fear?"

"Feelings of – of attraction," Obi-Wan said faltering slightly.

"Mmm… Love you speak of or lust?" Yoda asked gravely.

"These feelings are still very new to me. I am unable to tell what they truly are yet," Obi-Wan sighed, then added "I suppose it is more like… wanting."

"Good friend to you this person is? Very close are you to them?"

"Yes, she is a good friend. I have known her for a long time," Obi-Wan said, his voice sounding somewhat dreamy and far off.

"Then care about her you must. Likely it is love developing you are. Mmm little advice on this matter I have," Yoda paused for a moment in thought before continuing, "Forbidden attraction is, yet not is love. Wise and experienced in Jedi Law are you. Trust you will make the right decision I do. Encourage your pursuit of this lady I do, if care so strongly for her you do."

Yoda smiled at the man before him. It didn't seem so long ago to him that this same man was a young boy learning the Jedi way. It was almost difficult to believe that this man before him had once been that boy.

"Much you have grown and learned since arrived here you have. Said it I have not, but very proud of you I am as would your master be if here he was," Yoda stated with pride.

"Thank you for the kind words Master. It is very unfortunate that I must disagree… I believe that you will retract you statement when I tell you more about this lady… My feelings for her may not be against the Jedi Code, but they are morally wrong. The woman that I care for has made her vows to another."

"This news, surprise me it does! Unhappy with this other is she?" Yoda asked intrigued.

"Yes, I believe she is. She loves him, yet I think he is hurting her. I am confident that his intent is good," Obi-Wan said, "It just seems to me that he is becoming too caring and even a bit controlling."

"Mmm know this person well you do? Do not speak of his intentions if know him well you do not!" Yoda chastised.

"Oh, no Master, I know him very well – I mean… well enough I suppose," Obi-Wan said fumbling over his words. He may reveal that this man was Anakin if he weren't cautious! Who knows what problems would occur if that happened!

"Mmm… then very close to him too are you. Meditate on this you should. Take little action as possible in this matter you must. Unsafe it is for your relationships with these people if wrong choice you make or careful you are not."

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly. He knew that would be Yoda's advice, and even thought it wasn't surprising to him, it was welcoming all the same.

_What had I been thinking?! I should not have been tempted by Padme. She is a charming, kind, and beautiful, but wanting her to be with me when she belongs to Anakin would ruin all three of us! Not to mention that it would confirm Anakin's nightmares…_

Although his words sounded reasonable in his head, he felt in his heart that somehow these thoughts would flee from his mind the instant his eyes beheld Padme's kind face, beautiful eyes, and warm and welcoming smile.

_Keeping myself from her may very well be the first thing in my life that will require all the strength that I have in me._ Obi-Wan thought in silence.

"Thank you for consoling me. Your advice is wise, and I will do all that I can to follow it," Obi-Wan said as he stood up and bowed to Master Yoda and then turned and walked toward the door.

As he was walking through the doorway, he turned and heard Yoda say, "Indeed, follow it carefully you must. Great temper young Skywalker has! To anger him so, lead us all to ruin I fear it may!"


	10. Chapter Nine: Someday

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh!!! Thank you all for the amazing reviews!!!! I am so thankfull for all of the amazing responces I am getting from this story! I have to say that I never expected to get as many reviews (and such good ones too!) as I have! *hugs you all* Time for some shout outs before I let you enjoy proubably one of my very favorite chapters to write!

**JBagels:** Haha! Oh Snap is right! Thank you for the review it made me smile, laugh, and my whole day brighter! =D

**jessy85:** Ooh! Thank you for the review!! I'm glad to hear that you have been reading it and enjoying it! I totally agree with you! It is almost impossible for me to actually see an Obidala happening if Obi-Wan and Padme are not themesleves or the plot is unrealistic. I hope to hear from you more often! Thank you again for the review!

**Kenobifan:** Haha yep! Too bad he is going to find it so difficult to follow! ;)

**pronker:** Yes the far off voice was a dead give away to his feelings for Padme! Thank you for your review and for following my story!

**NabooianRose:** Thanks so much Rosalie! I hope this is ASAP enough for you cause this is as soon as I could get it done! I hope you get the notification for this one! ;) I look forward to hearing what you think! =)

**iim asia:** Seriously?!?! That is AWESOME!! Thank you soo much for your review!! I was soo happy! I literally jumped up and down around my living room when I read it!

**Well here is the new chapter. I can say that I am about three chapters from the end so the suspence is mounting!! As always reviews are like puppies, I love them and hold them close! If you can take time to review, I can promise you it will make my day and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Someday**

******** NOTE*******:**** This chapter takes place during Revenge of the Sith when Anakin is visiting Palpatine at the Opera and he learns Grevious's location. Keep that in mind while reading! Thank you that is all!**

Two weeks later…

Padme opened the door to her apartment silently and gazed into the dark night. Her visitor stepped into the dim light of her apartment and received an embrace immediately.

"Oh Obi-Wan, I'm so glad you're here," Padme whispered to him sounding relieved.

"What is the matter? Is there something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

"Please come in," Padme said motioning Obi-Wan away from the door and towards her living room. "Why don't you sit down on the sofa and relax. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No," Obi-Wan said sitting down. "Don't you think it is a little late for me to be paying a visit? I was under the impression that there was some sort of emergency. Where is Anakin?"

"He left," Padme sighed. It seemed to her he always had some excuse to get away from being at home with her lately. "He won't be coming back home tonight either."

"He left? He left to go where?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled. He knew for certain that the Jedi hadn't assigned Anakin anything that would keep him from being home.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Padme said as she let out a sigh and shook her head.

"He leaves you alone like this _often_?"

"Well he was here last night, but he has been leaving more and more frequent as of late." Padme said with sadness and disappointment. She couldn't help but wonder if it was due to the news of the baby that repelled Anakin from seeing her more often.

"Is that why you called me over? Are you feeling lonely? You aren't afraid are you?" Obi-Wan asked with more tenderness than his voice normally carried.

"Well a little bit of both I suppose, but that isn't the reason I called you over. I called you about something else…" Padme trailed off as she absent mindedly ran her hands through her mahogany curls. "I am worried about Ani and how he has been behaving lately. There are some things that I still don't understand. I feel like he has become a different person! Am I just crazy or do you notice this as well?"

"No, I follow you. I have been noticing that Anakin has been behaving rather suspicious lately. Once again, I feel like he is on edge. I am also becoming a little unnerved about all of the time he spends with Chancellor Palpatine. When I ask him about it, he becomes incredibly defensive," Obi-Wan gave a concerned look to Padme, who was now pacing around the room. "Do you know of anything that may have happened to Anakin that would work him up like this? And Padme, please sit down with me and stop pacing! You are going to dig a hole in the ground if you keep that up!" Obi-Wan teased.

Padme gave him a sour look at his ill timed joke and sat next to him. Refraining from commenting about his silly pacing remark, Padme responded, "Well Anakin has been having nightmares again."

"He is having them _again_? I hope he had the sense to talk to Yoda at least, because he sure hasn't told me about them! What are they about this time?"

Padme's eyes looked away from Obi-Wan and she shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Padme had been hoping to not mention anything about her pregnancy to Obi-Wan, especially tonight. She still had some plans for this evening and news of the baby would just spoil it all. "They are about me again. He had another dream where he lost me."

"Lost you? You mean in another affair?" Obi-Wan asked slightly baffled.

"No, but I would really rather not discuss this."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan inquired mildly surprised. It was unlike his friend to hide anything from him.

"I'm just tired of talking about Anakin's nightmares that's all. It only results in more suspicions, implied accusations, and arguments. It's frustrating to deal with the knowledge that someone who claims to love you doesn't trust you. I don't know how love can exist without trust. The man I agreed to marry has become a stranger to me right before my very eyes it seems! I don't know what to do anymore…" Padme said burying her head in her hands.

"Why haven't you told him any of this? What are you afraid Anakin will do to you? He won't kill you if that is what you are afraid of. All that would really happen is that you would hurt his pride and his feelings but that is not a terrible crime either. After all, Anakin isn't a baby, Padme, he needs to learn to deal with loss. We all have to go eventually, in one way or another," Obi-Wan said reaching out and taking Padme's hand as she lifted her head. Obi-Wan looked deeply into her eyes. "You know, Padme, Anakin is not the only person that is changing drastically! I remember a time years ago, when you were unstoppable! Nobody could tell you what to do or how to feel! What is happening to you Padme? What has made you become so submissive, especially to Anakin? Where is that spirited young queen that I fell in love with so many years ago?"

Padme wanted to lower her head in shame, but her eyes were locked to Obi-Wan's. Everything he had said was true and it awoke in her a new spirit full of feelings that had remained dormant for years. She had been so focused on the changes that Anakin had been undergoing, that she hadn't even realized that she was changing for the worse! It was as if she had been hypnotized by Anakin or that his words had cast a spell on her! Since when did she let this boy tell her how to feel?! Padme felt so irritated with herself! Why had she just sat back and allowed Anakin to walk all over her under the façade of love?!? Ooh she was so infuriated! She wanted to walk right up to Anakin and – and – wait a minute… Suddenly she registered the last words Obi-Wan had spoken to her.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the metamorphosis taking place right before his eyes. He could read every emotion and feeling that she had by the looks that passed over her face. It was nice to finally see Padme becoming herself again. She was finally casting off the cloak of grief and deceit Anakin's actions had given her, which had been so greatly suppressing her lively spirit.

Suddenly Padme spoke. "Wait a minute, Obi-Wan. You loved me?"

"Yes I loved you – actually I still do – I don't think I ever stopped, even if I tried. Then again I never really wanted to really try to stop loving you. Maybe I never stopped trying because I foolishly believe that someday there may actually be hope for us," Obi-Wan said beaming.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Padme exclaimed. Obi-Wan couldn't tell if she was upset or excited.

"I was going to, but when Qui-Gon died… And after I had tried to find you and tell you, but I realized that I wasn't the only man that had eyes for you. I am surprised that you weren't engaged to Anakin at age thirteen by the way he spoke of you. I guess I became just a bit too selfless, and I allowed my Jedi life be my primary concern. I never did stop thinking about you though and all that could have been."

"Could have been? Why could have been?"

"Well you belong to Anakin now" Obi-Wan responded.

"I belong to _Anakin_?! Of course I don't _belong_ to Anakin. I am a person and not some possession! And as a person, I have the privilege of choosing who I want to be with!" Padme said hopping into Obi-Wan's lap. "And guess who I choose?" Padme whispered playfully as she kissed him softly on the lips.

The kiss froze him. Obi-Wan wanted with all of his might to leave, to stop this before he had affair with his best friend's wife; however, Obi-Wan found that he did not have the will power to resist Padme, not tonight. Despite all of the warnings that screamed to him in his head, he lifted Padme's chin and kissed her back passionately. The kiss started slow and somewhat uncertain, as if the two of them were unsure how to proceed. It only took them a few seconds before they threw caution to the wind and cast aside the guilt and regret that may follow their actions. She wrapped her hand around Obi-Wan's back, pulling him closer. His hand burrowed itself into Padme's hair to support the back of her head. The kisses then came hastily, almost desperately when Padme allowed Obi-Wan entrance to fully explore her mouth. When their tongues battled for dominance, things began to happen rapidly. Obi-Wan leaned Padme back so that he could get a better range, as he began searching Padme's neck for that special soft spot. Padme's small moan that confirmed his discovery snapped him back to reality. He now realized that he was leaning over Padme from tipping her back and was practically on top of her.

"Wait – no" Obi-Wan's hoarse sounding voice choked out. "I can't do this – we shouldn't…"

Padme's eyes shone with surprise and confusion. "Why not? Obi-Wan I love you. This is all I will ever want. I don't care about anything else, I just want to be with you."

"I know, darling, but not tonight – someday maybe but not now, not tonight. It would ruin everything," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"But Obi-Wan, I know now that I had made the wrong choice when I picked Anakin over you. I always thought that you were uninterested in me – that you didn't have time for love. I know now that we are in love, a stronger love than any love that I have ever had. How can you ask me to be with someone that I don't love?" Padme asked as Obi-Wan stood up.

"Stop it Padme," He said shaking her hand off his shoulder as he began walking towards the door. "You are not thinking clearly. Anakin is very unstable right now and he needs our support. He may be pushing us away now, but in reality he is really screaming out to us for help. You must stay with him, at least for now. You cannot say that you do not love him; you know that is a lie. You care for Anakin just as much as I do. He is a brother to me and a husband to you. It is our duty to stand by him or at least do as much as we can for him. If we give up on him now, there will be no hope for him. He may turn from us anyway, but we need to at least try to save him."

Padme shook her head. How this man could be so loving and wise was beyond belief. If he had chosen to join politics instead of the Jedi, the universe would probably not even be in this war!

Obi-Wan was reaching for the door when Padme grabbed his hand. "Obi-Wan please don't leave me. I do not want to be alone in the dark anymore. Stay by my side, just for tonight. Please?" Padme said in a soft, low voice, that was almost a whisper.

Obi-Wan could not refuse those pleading eyes as he turned around to face that innocent look. What was the harm? After all, the request seemed harmless enough.

"Alright, my dearest, I will stay, but only for an hour."

"How about until I fall asleep?" Padme's angelic voice negotiated.

"Alright until you are asleep, but no longer," Obi-Wan said as he followed behind Padme, as she led him toward the bedroom. Obi-Wan stopped her and shook his head. If Anakin walked in for some reason, the situation would be a lot more difficult to explain. Instead, Padme walked back over to the living room sofa with Obi-Wan and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure you are going to be comfortable sleeping on the couch? I mean you could sleep in your bed and I will sit here for a little while," Obi-Wan offered as Padme cuddled up against him.

"No. I have waited long enough to be with you and I plan on getting as close to you as you will let me!" Padme said wrapping her arms around her Jedi like he was a teddy bear.

Obi-Wan smiled as he put his hand behind her head and onto her shoulder. His thumb thoughtlessly caressed the exposed skin slightly above the straps to her silky blue nightgown. It was a beautiful night outside. Speeders and ships flew by, casting specks of light across the living room floor. A cool breeze from an open window drifted into the room and Obi-Wan felt Padme shiver under his fingertips as he held her.

Obi-Wan shifted Padme against the sofa as he removed his Jedi robe and wrapped it about her. Padme could have never wished for a more perfect blanket. It smelled of Obi-Wan, laser fire, and some far off places whose adventures whispered pictures and images into her mind of far off places. It was not long before these pictures whisked her off to dreamland, where the man next to her stood with an outstretched hand that offered for her to join him.

The minutes passed slowly for Obi-Wan. Lost in thought he had hardly noticed that the beautiful woman beside him had fallen asleep, ending part of the bargain and allowing him to leave. Despite the calm peaceful aura the room held, his thoughts raged inside his mind restlessly.

_Where is Anakin? Surely he would enjoy spending time with his wife if he was only here for her! What could he possibly be doing that he deems more important than being with Padme?_

His stomach churned as his thoughts turned to Palpatine. Could Anakin be with him? Should he go look for Anakin? What if he was in some kind of trouble?

Obi-Wan made an attempt to stand, but Padme held fast to him and mumbled something in her sleep that he couldn't decipher.

_Maybe I could stay for a few more minutes. After all, she is sleeping so soundly._ Obi-Wan thought as he relaxed his head upon hers. He closed his eyes and once again caught scent of her hair. It smelled so welcoming and inviting. Like a sunny meadow filled with wildflowers…

_No, it wasn't a meadow, it was a river bank. A young Padme was sitting next to him dipping her toes in the water and laughing. She wore a sunshine yellow top with short sleeves and little intricate beads that depicted flowers all over the top. The blouse was somewhat low cut and exposed her breasts ever so slightly, letting his imagination run wild. Her skirt was knee length and the color of earthy brown, which complimented her chocolate eyes. He smiled at her admiringly, as she splashed him playfully. He laughed and splashed her back, then held her hand. When he wiped away the water droplets from his face, his other hand brushed his Padawan braid. Obi-Wan knew that he must be dreaming, but the dream was too sweet to let it end now. He leaned forward to kiss Padme when he felt a strangely familiar presence. Obi-Wan whipped around suddenly. Qui-Gon Jinn was standing several feet away from he and Padme. _

"_Obi-Wan, come over here," His master called to him. _

"_But Master...," Obi-Wan's voice pleaded. "I want to stay here with Padme."_

"_No, Obi-Wan, you must come here. There is something I want you to do. I need you to train Anakin for me." Qui-Gon said gravely._

_Far off in the distance, a small blond boy was approaching them. It was little Anakin, with his arms outstretched, as if he was expecting to be lifted into the air. Then Obi-Wan turned back to Qui-Gon and saw him disappearing._

"_NO! Wait! Master, please don't leave!" Obi-Wan stood up and started running towards him as Padme stood and watched him with a terrified look on her face. _

_The worst part about the dream is that as fast as he ran to his master, he was going nowhere. It seemed to him that he was running in place. With every step he took, his master was fading more and more. _

"_Train him… train him…train him…" Qui-Gon's voice echoed._

_Finally, Obi-Wan reached him, but as he did so his master disappeared entirely._

_Obi-Wan turned back to Padme and saw her watching little Anakin running toward her; however, something was changing in little Anakin. He was aging with ever step he took and so was Padme. Now Obi-Wan sped back towards Padme. When he reached her, Anakin and Padme were now as old as they were when he was awake, yet there was something different about Anakin. The hood of his Jedi robe was pulled up over his face. There were tears in Padme's eyes as she gazed at Anakin. _

"_Obi-Wan," Padme's voice quivered as she gazed fearfully at Anakin, "Help m-m-me!" _

_Padme ran to Obi-Wan and buried her face in his arms._

_Anakin was pacing now. With each step he took fire arose from his footsteps. It spread quickly in a ring around them. There was no escape. Anakin's eyes were fixed on Obi-Wan with the same intensity as the raging fire that was consuming everything that was good. The grass and trees disintegrated to ashes. The beautiful river dried up and was now filled with fire and molten lava. All that was a work of beauty and full of life was consumed until Obi-Wan no longer recognized where he was. Who had created this monster before him? Was Anakin like this because of his training? Where was the little boy that had been running towards them? Would he ever come back? How could someone so evil come from someone who had once been so innocent? _

"_Give her back to me. She isn't yours she's mine! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER!!" Anakin yelled lunging at him._

"_ANAKIN STOP!" Padme screamed, as she turned from Obi-Wan's arms and stood before Anakin, stopping him in his attempt to attack Obi-Wan._

"_STAND OUT OF MY WAY!" Anakin shouted, as he began to choke Padme with the Force and then tossing her aside like a broken doll._

_Obi-Wan ran to Padme, but Anakin blocked his way, and put his light saber dangerously close to Obi-Wan's neck. _

"_Anakin, let me go! Padme needs me!" Obi-Wan pleaded._

"_NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!!" Anakin said raising his blade. _

_Where did so much fire and destruction come from? And it came so suddenly. It was terrifying. Obi-Wan drew his blade. He had no other choices. He would have to fight the fire with his own fire. _

"ANAKIN!!" Obi-Wan screamed out from sleep. He sat up drenched in sweat and was breathing frantically. It took him a moment to register where he was. Sunlight was streaming into Padme's living room. Padme was still sleeping; her head was nestled on his chest. The shout had sent her tossing. It wouldn't be long before she, too, would be waking.

"Mmm… Obi-Wan are you ok? Did you say something?" Padme said stretching, "What time is it? Oh my gosh it's morning! Obi-Wan you said you wouldn't stay this long!" Padme said turning to face him with a smile.

"I guess I just drifted to sleep," Obi-Wan said helping her up with one hand as he quickly wiped away the perspiration from his forehead with the other. "I really must be going now, Love."

"Alright, if you have to," Padme said frowning as she began taking his robe off of her. "Thank you for this and for staying. Please drop by as often as you can." Padme kissed his cheek as they walked toward the door. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Obi-Wan paused monetarily before he, too, confessed, "I love you too. I will be back soon."

"I look forward to it," Padme said. "Take care of yourself alright?"

"I shall try my best," Obi-Wan said running his hand through her hair and then kissed her goodbye.

Padme watched him leave, closing the door sadly behind her. She turned and after a few moments, began to get dressed and ready for the day. When she returned home from the Senate, Anakin was there. He seemed to be staring blankly at the ground. Instead of questioning him, she greeted him warmly. At one point during the conversation, Anakin asked her a strange and unexpected question that she was unprepared for.

"Was Obi-Wan here?"

The question was not shouted and did not contain any hostility. It surprised Padme, and so she answered it honestly.

"Yes, he was here this morning. He is worried about you."


	11. Chapter Ten: Fire and Water

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but a certain term paper has come up and has greatly hindered my writing! Thankfully, my boyfriend has kept me motivated and helped me edit it so here it is! The new chapter!!! As always please review! I am short on time tonight so I will add shout outs in my next chapter! Thank you all for your reviews and for staying with me and reading this story!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Fire and Water**

Several months later...

Obi-Wan hesitated as he stood outside of Padme's apartment, yet again. It was usually a joy to pay her a visit, but today was totally different. There would be no joy any longer. How was he supposed to tell her that her husband was a murderer – that he slaughtered innocent children? It broke his heart just to see it on the security camera. Who knows what it would do to Padme. It hurt him even more to think that he would have to ask her to tell him where Anakin is. It would kill her to know what his intention was once he found Anakin.

With a heavy heart, Obi-Wan finally knocked at Padme's door.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Padme said giving a half hearted smile. "Come in."

Obi-Wan followed her silently as they walked together into her living room. After a few moments of thoughts kept to themselves, Obi-Wan asked, "So when was the last time you saw Anakin?"

"Yesterday."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He left."

"Has Anakin told you anything yet?" Obi-Wan asked looking at Padme's face. She seemed tired. He could see that she hadn't been sleeping well and it looked like she had been crying recently.

"He told me that the Jedi had turned against Chancellor Palpatine and attempted to kill him. He said that he has stayed loyal to the Republic and that he was planning to restore peace and end the war," Padme said fighting off tears.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He is filling you with half truths and not telling you some things… Padme… Anakin has turned to the dark side. I have seen it myself. He killed younglings…"

"Are you sure? How can you say that! Anakin may be out of line sometimes but he would never murder innocent children! I refuse to believe it! I can't believe it!"

"Padme he was deceived by a lie, we all were. Palpatine has twisted his mind. He is not the way he was, the way he should be."

"Then he needs our help! Is that why you want to know where he is? You _do_ want to help him right?" Padme asked desperately.

"Padme, you must understand… Anakin has become a very great threat…"Obi-Wan said sadly.

"You're going to kill him aren't you? How could you even think of doing that? No matter what he's done I'm sure he doesn't deserve to be killed!! Don't you care about him anymore?"

"It isn't about what I want anymore… I was told to destroy the Sith and that is what Anakin has become. Palpatine has twisted his mind! He is destroying everything! The Jedi are dying… as far as we have heard, Yoda and I are the only ones who are left," Obi-Wan said sighing as he turned away from Padme.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but I still don't believe that Anakin should be killed. I will go to him and see if what you say is true. Maybe I can help him," Padme offered.

"Don't you understand that as of today all of the things that we care about are dead? I heard what happened in the Senate; there is an empire instead of a democracy in place now. I don't want you to go alone to see Anakin. He is very dangerous right now and he could hurt you…" Obi-Wan said looking at her very seriously. "Anakin and Palpatine are ensnaring and destroying all the good things left in this world. I don't want you to be next. Let me come with for protection, I beg of you," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Not if you are planning to kill him… This is my problem. He joined the Sith because of me… He had nightmares that I would die in childbirth. He told me once that he had discovered a way to save me. I don't know what to do… but seeing him like this is breaking my heart," Padme said sobbing.

"If he is hurting you and pulling you in with promises of power and eternity don't believe it. If it comes down to staying with Anakin, or dying it is best that you live, if you need a reason for living think of your baby. Now is the time. You must choose to break away from Anakin and be saved or fall into the darkness with him!" Obi-Wan said hugging Padme then turning to depart.

"I will still give him one more chance to come back to the way he was," Padme stated.

"I know you will. And for all of us, I hope he takes it," Obi-Wan paused for a moment before asking, "I presume that Anakin is the father?" When no answer came he said, "I am so sorry." And with that he left.

* * *

For Padme, the flight seemed to be endless. She just couldn't get to Anakin fast enough. Visions of far off memories that she had made with Anakin flooded into her mind. Meeting him for the first time… seeing him as a small boy… the small, dark chamber above the battle arena on Genosis where they confessed their love for each other… their marriage… It was all so beautiful and sweet to have been real. It was heartbreaking and terrifying to think that the same person could become such an evil and cruel person. Although she knew that Obi-Wan would not have lied to her, she just could not grasp the thought of Anakin killing young children!

As if in response to her comment, the little ones inside of her began to shift restlessly and one gave her a small, sharp kick against her stomach. Padme placed her hand on her belly where the kick had just occurred to try to comfort both the babies, and her own self.

_No. The Anakin I love would never kill children… Obi-Wan must have been mistaken that's all. I will go to him and he will be fine. Then we can run away from the new empire and start our family. Maybe even Obi-Wan can come with... _

Suddenly a new memory appeared in her mind. It was Anakin inside his Uncle's home on Tatooine after his mother died.

_I killed them. I killed them all. They're all dead… and not just the men, but the women… and children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them._

Is that what he had said? How could he be so upset to do something as horrifying as that? Was this the true Anakin, or was the real Anakin the one promising her happiness and eternal love on Naboo at their wedding? How could someone be both kind and loving, and merciless and cruel?

_He was deceived by a lie, we all were._ Obi-Wan's voice echoed in her head.

Perhaps that was all it was. Anakin believed the lie that she was going to die in childbirth and that Palpatine could somehow save her. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but rather being passionate for her. Maybe all he truly wanted was to protect her. If that were the case however, she would have preferred him to stand by her and not go about fighting and killing. Yet doing so may just be part of Anakin's nature. It wasn't unusual for him to let his passion drive him. In truth it was that fiery passion in him that attracted her in the first place. And just like fire, he consumed her entirely and warmed her whenever he was around. But it was when Anakin started to leave that she felt lost. The fire he had that kept her so attached and consumed would suddenly leave or become extinguished, leaving her lost, and even confused. He was part of her soul and no matter what he did she knew that it would be far from easy to go about living without him. It was true that there was the one night when he left that she had desired another, but what had drove her into Obi-Wan's arms wasn't passion, although, perhaps a little of it was caused by the heat of the moment, but mostly because she craved the comfort that she had been missing. She did have some desire for physical comfort, but it was mostly the emotional and mental comfort that she was craving, which was appeased simply by knowing that Obi-Wan had been beside her when she slept. It was Obi-Wan's love that had comfort, security, and stability, yet she wasn't exactly ready to trade that in for her love for Anakin. Her love for Obi-Wan was a drastically different kind. She would always know to go to him for comfort. It was he who soothed her and calmed her. It was only he who could cool her down, like water, for he was constant and ever flowing and steady. She needed the water to stay composed and to survive, yet was ever consumed by the fire. It wasn't that she loved the fire any more than she loved the water, for they were two totally different things to even draw a comparison. Obi-Wan and Anakin's love for her were as opposite and unrelated as two relationships would be. She needed Anakin's fire and warm passion just as equally as she needed Obi-Wan's cool wisdom and gentle touches. Where the conflict arrived was that she had already attached herself to Anakin, and now had very little to give to Obi-Wan. It was hard to balance the feelings that she had for both of them, and she was now starting to realize that it may be impossible, that one would have to dominate and destroy the other. Either the fire would consume and evaporate the water, or the water would extinguish the fire.

"Miss Padme! You are rather quiet this evening. Is there something troubling you?" Threepio announced, breaking Padme's silent thoughts.

"No, nothing is the matter," Padme said as she silently added to herself _Yes, everything is fine except for the fact that my life is falling apart all around me!_

"Well I don't see how you can stay silent for so long! I suppose it can be a good thing, but I find it as a whole, rather boring and slightly unnerving. It could be perhaps due to that fact that I am a protocol droid and programmed to speak several hundred different languages and that I am well adjusted to be constantly speaking or translating…" Threepio babbled on.

After what seemed like hours of listening to the golden droid gab endlessly, the Mustafar system finally came into view and the ship started it's decent to the rocky surface of the fiery planet.

_Not a moment too soon._ Padme added relieved as Threepio suddenly fell silent.

Padme gazed out at the molten rock and lava as she reviewed all that she had planned to say to Anakin. This was her last chance to save him and she could not fail. If she did fail to save him, she knew it could cost him his life. Padme ran her hand over her forehead in attempt to cast away the doubtful thoughts that were quickly flooding her mind.

Suddenly a hooded figure emerged from one of the buildings began running toward the ship. She said a silent prayer for luck as she as she stood and departed her ship to greet her husband.

"Padme", Anakin sighed embracing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was worried about you," Padme responded.

"Worried about me?" Anakin laughed. "Padme, you shouldn't worry, everything is alright now. I have ended the war and restored peace and security to our new empire."

"Our empire? Anakin what are you talking about?" Padme asked. "Anakin, listen. Obi-Wan has told me about what happened at the Temple. He says that you helped kill the Jedi and that you murdered younglings!"

"Don't listen to him! He is lying to you to turn you against me! Don't believe him. He is a traitor to the Emperor and to the New Empire!" Anakin spat angrily.

"Obi-Wan isn't a liar Anakin! He wants to help us. He knows about us."

"Liar! He plans to kill me!"

"Ani calm down," Padme said soothingly. "I came to help you. Come away from all of this, run away with me and leave all of this behind. We could go somewhere safe and raise our child," Padme pleaded desperately.

"Don't you understand Padme? We don't have to run anymore. We can make our own empire after I over throw the Emperor and make things the way we want them to be. I am strong enough now. I have become far greater and more powerful than any Jedi or Sith!" Anakin said triumphantly, pulling Padme close.

"This is what you always wanted isn't it? I knew that you spoke long ago of being a great and powerful Jedi, but I never thought that it would lead you to this! You are going down a path I can't follow! You are destroying everything!! Obi-Wan was right, you have changed! I feel like I don't know you anymore. You're breaking my heart!"

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan," Anakin snapped, pushing Padme away.

"Anakin, I offer you this final choice because I want to help you! Come with me and leave all of this behind or stay here in this 'New Empire' of yours alone!! I won't be part of this! Leave with me or I must leave you! I offer you this final choice because I care still. I believe there is good in you still. I love you!"

"LIAR!" Anakin shouted as he saw Obi-Wan walk out of this ship. "You brought him here to kill me! Your excuse for coming here is foolish. Why would we ever plan to flee? I created this empire for you!" Anakin shouted as he began walking towards Padme menacingly.

"Leave her alone Anakin!" Obi-Wan commanded from the bottom of the ramp of Padme's ship.

"You! You turned her against me," Anakin hissed.

"No, Anakin. You have done that yourself!!" Obi-Wan was about to say, but Padme's voice resonated the words before he could.

"I am NOT being foolish! The only thing foolish that I may have done was marry you! I loved you the way you were Anakin, but I can see now that in committing myself to you, I helped in creating your destruction! I am so sorry Anakin, but I am leaving you!!" Padme shouted as she boldly walked up to Anakin and placed the little trinket he made for her in his hands. As tears ran down her cheeks, she whispered, "I'm so sorry but it may be the only way we can save each other."

Anakin's eyes grew a sickly yellow color as he crushed his fist around the small piece. Anger took the words away from him before he hissed. "No Padme, I am sorry for you. You have just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Padme was about to respond, when she felt the muscles in her neck constrict, and she began to suffocate.

Obi-Wan, who had been watching Anakin and Padme silently, now saw the horrifying scene before him and strode forward. He couldn't help but notice how similar this was to his nightmare.

"Let her go Anakin!" Obi-Wan firmly commanded, but his words had no effect. "Let- her- go!" Obi-Wan emphasized, this time making Anakin release Padme.

"Why did you do it Obi-Wan? Why did you make her leave me? Was it because you loved her? You did have the affair I dreamed about with her didn't you? Were you jealous of our love? I wouldn't doubt that. You have always been jealous of _my_ abilities."

"Or maybe, Anakin, I cared enough for her as a friend to advise her not to be deceived by the deranged man that was once her husband!" Obi-Wan shouted. "You must realize that she doesn't love you anymore!"

"It is you who is deranged for believing the lies of the Jedi! What is it that you plan to do here Obi-Wan, now that you have turned Padme against me?" Anakin said turning away.

Obi-Wan knelt down next to Padme when Anakin turned his back to him and felt her forehead. Using the Force, he could sense that her health wasn't critical, or so he thought. He still had time to do what he came for. Obi-Wan stood and sighed as he drew his lightsaber from his belt. "I will do what I must."

"You will try," Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber also, and leaped into the air backwards, attempting to catch his former master off guard.

And thus began the battle of fire and water.

* * *

Padme opened her eyes wondering where she was and how she got there. Her head swam as she searched her memories for answers. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and there was a throbbing pain in her neck. All too vividly, she recalled the memory of Anakin choking her. Suddenly another pain surged through her. She gave out a short cry of pain as her body underwent a painful contraction. The babies were coming soon. And she was alone.

It wasn't long that Padme waited, drifting in and out of consciousness, before she felt a soft hand on her forehead. She began to relax instantly as she allowed the waves of the Force to soothe her.

"Obi-Wan… is Anakin still alive?" Padme asked knowing that he would never be alright.

"No. Anakin Skywalker as we knew him is gone. The new person taking over his body, who calls himself Darth Vader, however is still alive, but I'm not sure how long even he has left to live," Obi-Wan muttered, his words and eyes filled with pain.

"I know this may not be the best time but-", another contraction coursed through her, cutting her off as another cry of pain escaped her. "Obi-Wan the children are coming."

"Children?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"I am carrying twins. I had planned to surprise Anakin but I guess that…" Padme could not finish. It hurt too much to know that Anakin would not be with her or see his children.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Hang on Padme" he said as he hastily made his way to the pilot's chair. He was determined to get Padme help, and he would let nothing stand in his way.

* * *

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked shocked. How could she be dying? She was so strong willed. When he checked on her on Mustafar, she seemed ok… what had he done wrong?

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We must operate quickly if we are to save the babies," the med droid reported.

"Babies?" Bail Organa questioned.

"She's carrying twins."

"You say she is healthy medically? How can she be dying? She would not just give up! Please let me see her," Obi-Wan asked.

The droid had no objections, so he rushed in the room to Padme's side.

"Obi-Wan" Padme said grasping his hand firmly.

"Padme don't give in you must live," Obi-Wan said strongly. "Your children need you." Obi-Wan paused for a moment before adding, "I need you…"

"I'm trying but…" Padme started to drift off… "the babies are coming very soon now and I don't know if I have the strength to…"

"You do Padme! I know you can do it. What else is wrong Padme? Did Anakin hurt you somewhere?" Obi-Wan paused then remembered Anakin using the Force to choke her, crushing her throat. Obi-Wan touched her neck gingerly. Padme cried out in severe pain.

"Padme I think he snapped a bone in your neck! Can we get a med droid over here quickly?!? She needs help!" Obi-Wan announced desperately.

"No-" Padme gasped for air. "No time for that now" Padme said gasping for more air as she fought against the pain of the contractions coming more quickly and painfully. "I need the droids to help me deliver the children _NOW_," Padme stressed desperately.

"Alright, Padme. I don't plan on leaving your side though," Obi-Wan said squeezing her hand.

Several minutes later, Obi-Wan found himself holding one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. This little boy in his arms looked so small and precious, so blissfully unaware of all the hurt and evil there was in life.

"It's a boy," Obi-Wan announced kneeling slightly to present the baby to its mother.

"Luke" she stated as she placed her finger around his small hand.

Suddenly she gave another cry of pain as she pushed again, bringing Luke's sister into the world.

"It's a girl," Obi-Wan said, receiving the other small bundle.

"Leia" Padme said weakly. She was running out of strength and getting tired of fighting off the indivertible. She could feel death surround her. All she had to do was close her eyes…

"Padme don't you dare give in!" Obi-Wan said, putting the twins in a crib next to the door.

The med droids had looked into Obi-Wan's medical diagnosis. They were now planning to begin a very dangerous, yet necessary operation.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme cried as she could feel a droid inject some sort of narcotic into her. Once again she felt alone and her vision was getting darker.

Obi-Wan was there and he held her hand gently. "I'm here Padme, and I don't plan on leaving you."

Padme smiled and relaxed entirely. The world may end and she may die, but Obi-Wan Kenobi would always be there with her. And with that comforting thought, she let the waves of soothing feelings Obi-Wan was sending to her take over. She abandoned all other thoughts and her world went black.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Last Goodbyes

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry if you were expecting this sooner, but I decided that I would give you a special treat and post my last two chapters at once! Before I do some shout outs, I want to thank all of you for reading and telling me what you think! I would also like to inform you that one of my pals, Rae Finn Scott, made a trailer of this story! Here is the link so you can check it out!

Ok it won't let me post the link here so I will post it on my profile page! Check it out, you won't regret it!

**PadawanMom:** Thanks! I actually had the idea of Padme returing the japor trinket while watching Phantom of the Opera at the end when a character returns a wedding ring to the Phantom.

**JediAngel001**: Thanks for your review! I liked your Yoda script! It made me smile! =)

**ForceForGood**: Well I'm glad you like it so much!! Thanks for taking time to tell me what you thought!

**aLiarSays:** Hehe I'm glad to hear you adore it! I see that you discovered my idea for adding Threepio! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!

**jessy85:** Thanks for the review! I loved writing the Mustafar scene. I could picture it the entire time, like I was there and I wanted all of the readers to see it as well!

**Kenobifan:** Thanks Lynda! *pats back* =D

**spirithp:** I'm glad you liked the comparision! I hope this chapter answers your questions. If it doesn't, try looking up Padme's death on wookiepedia. Maybe it can explain it better.

**iim_asia:** Thanks for the review! I wouldn't assume that she doesn't lose the children so quickly... no they don't die but, well, you'll see!

**Rae F. Scott:** You did a fantastic job on that trailer!! I just hope that you enjoy these last two chapters as much as I enjoyed the trailer!!

**proker:** She is strong willed. She can do it! =D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Last Goodbyes**

"_Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair." ~William Cowper_

It was one of those dark and gloomy days in Theed. Everything held some sort of solemnity to it. It was not a day for celebration. Even the sun hid its face behind clouds which, wore a veil and appeared as if they, too, intended to pour out tears of sorrow on this dark day. As the funeral procession made its way down the paved street, hundreds of people mourned for a life that was cut short too soon.

The thought of losing such a beloved woman was difficult for everyone gathered to come to terms with. It didn't seem fair that such a strong leader and friend could die so suddenly and so unpredictably. It shocked, saddened, and dismayed many. For the passing of this influential woman seemed to symbolize the death of democracy itself; both dying so abruptly, with no warning and little explanation or reason. Out of all of the people in the crowd, there was not one person who was affected greater than a certain handmaiden.

Padme Amadala gazed at the gloomy state of everything from behind a dark veil that was concealing her identity. Sadly, she walked beside the open casket that carried the imitation of her that represented her body. It was disturbing for her to look at. It may have been because the copy was so real looking, so peaceful as if she was just sleeping, or how she imagined she would look when she slept; however, the main thing that bothered her was the fact that the replica was made to look heavily pregnant, suggesting that her twins had not survived as well. To think that she had been so close to this fate was frightening.

It was saddening to think that this whole procession was filled with deception and that she was deceiving those who came that cared about her by making them believe such a horrid lie, yet Obi-Wan was right about what he had told her. She could not afford to risk her safety or the safety of the ones gathered here by letting her survival remain only a mystery. Surely, if there was any doubt that she may be alive, Vader would come looking for her and the people gathered here that knew her and loved her would be the first to be questioned, possibly tortured. No, she would never let that happen.

On the other hand, nothing besides the fake body was really false. On the inside Padme felt that the Padme that everyone knew, and even the one she had known herself, had died away. And after all, funerals were intended to be a last goodbye. This funeral was no exception. Padme was saying goodbye to most of the people she cared about, the ones she would probably never see again.

Padme let tears run down her cheeks as she gazed at the sad faces in the crowd. It seemed like almost all of Naboo had gathered her to see her one last time. She felt so guilty hiding in a disguise while these good people mourned her. She wanted to just cast aside the mourning veil she hid behind and tell the world that she was alive and well, so they could stop grieving. She felt like doing this the most when she saw the faces of her family leading the procession. Their faces were so grave and grief was frozen to their faces as if it had been carved in stone. It made her heart heavy and miserable to see them so mournful. She saw the current queen of Naboo, Queen Apailana, with the Royal Advisory Council walking beside her. The Gungan leader Boss Nass was there followed closely by Jar Jar Binks. It shocked and grieved her to see the Gungan, who was usually bouncing and leaping with excitement and babbling on with joy and happy things, now hang his head in silence.

Silence. The only noises that could be heard were the sound of the footsteps of the animals that bore the coffin closer to the grave.

Padme looked out among the crowd for a certain figure. Obi-Wan Kenobi had promised her he would be there watching. Actually, it was the only way he would even let her attend besides the fact that she must remain disguised. He believed that somewhere in the crowd, spies to the Emperor were lurking among the mourners.

Finally she spotted him. Obi-Wan's figure was leaning against a pavilion, his hood of his robe covering most of his face, as he stroked his beard pensively. Although he hadn't told her so, she could tell that he, too, had been grieving. It was two days after her surgery, and he had really only spoke with Yoda. He mostly stayed aloof and kept to himself. I hurt her to see him so sorrowful. She could see by the way that he carried himself and by the nostalgic look in his eyes that he was inwardly blaming himself for Anakin's destruction. As much as she wanted to comfort him, he would not let her in. She understood of course, he needed his space to sort things out. It was depressing not being able to comfort him when he needed it, especially since she owed him her life. Had he not drawn attention to the pain in her neck, which he mistakenly assumed was a broken bone and not a vital organ, the droids would have not looked for any further health problems she may had. When she woke, he had been there beside her, holding her hand.

The body was now being brought into the tomb. Padme could hear sobs as her friends said their last goodbyes.

Padme walked up to two people in the front of the procession where her mother and sister stood. It was heartbreaking to see them so depressed.

"Padme wanted me to tell you how much she loved you. She would be very sad to see you grieve so. She lived a good life, filled with joy and happiness. She would not want you think of the terrible events that happened near her death," Padme consoled them.

"You are right," her mother agreed "That would be like Padme…"

"It was an honor to be her friend and to serve her," Padme said bowing slightly. When she stood up strait her mother wrapped her in a hug.

"It makes me happy to know that she had such a loyal friend near her before she died. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask us. You will always be welcomed, along with all of our daughter's handmaidens, into our home here on Naboo," her mother said as she finally released the lady in front of her.

"Thank you for the kind words about my sister," Sola said hugging Padme also, "Take care wherever you may go."

"I wish you the same Sola. Farewell." Padme said as she turned from them, and made her way through the crowd quickly, wiping away the tears that came pouring out of her.

Obi-Wan held Padme as she buried her head against his chest. The first drops of rain were beginning to fall. Obi-Wan held Padme's hand as he led her to the ship as quickly as possible. When they arrived, Padme wondered if it had been more than the rain that had made him hurry so quickly.

"Why did you hurry so quickly when we were leaving?" Padme asked removing her mourning veil from her face.

"We are supposed to meet Yoda and Senator Organa for an important meeting," Obi-Wan said hurrying over to the pilots chair to start up the ship. "and we are running late."

* * *

"My apologies for being late Master Yoda, the procession took longer than we had anticipated," Obi-Wan said taking a set next to him.

Yoda nodded in understanding. "Mmm and where might Senator Amidala be?"

"She is coming. She wanted to meet up with Sabe and check on her children," Obi-Wan informed.

The three of them sat silently and waited a few minutes before Padme walked in looking somewhat exhausted.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Leia couldn't fall asleep and was keeping her brother up," Padme said, sitting down next to Obi-Wan. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Bail Organa said. "We decided to wait for you."

"What is it that you have called this meeting for Master?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"In troubling times we are. Very dangerous things for us all are becoming. Best it is if hide ourselves we do," He paused for a moment before continuing sadly, "Failed to destroy Palpatine I have. Go now into exile I must."

There were a few moments of silence as everyone reflected on their own failures.

"Has there been any news of any Jedi yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Heard from anyone I have not." Yoda said sadly stroking his head with his little hand.

"So we are the last of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked sounding sad and a bit shocked.

Yoda chuckled. "No, not the last are we! Very strong in the Force the Skywalker children are! Very strong indeed," Yoda said as Padme grinned.

"I have been thinking about that lately Master." Obi-Wan said lowering his head. "Where can we hide them where Vader will not find them?"

"Thought on this matter I have. Split them up we must." Yoda said looking at Padme.

"No!" Padme exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

Obi-Wan held Padme's hand. "Padme I'm sorry but I think Master Yoda is right. Vader would find them easily if they stayed together."

Yoda nodded and noted Obi-Wan and Padme holding hands, to which Obi-Wan reddened ever so slightly and released her.

"I will not lose my children! I have lost so much already. I will not allow my children to be separated. I cannot raise one child and abandon the other to be raised by strangers. Please reconsider Master Yoda. There must be another way!" Padme said using her diplomatic voice to negotiate.

Yoda shook his head. "If keep them safe you wish, than separate them you must. Loss, part of life it is. Learn to accept it you must."

Padme was trying hard to argue for both of her children to stay with her, but Yoda's wisdom was hard to counter.

"I agree with Padme. If the children must be separated, they should not be raised by strangers. I will gladly adopt the girl. My wife and I have always wanted to adopt a baby girl." Bail Organa said. "Padme, you are welcome to stay on Alderaan with us. We could hide you there safely."

"Wait I meant -" Padme sighed. This argument was becoming useless. She had no choice but to accept what was happening. She could not argue against her children's safety. She sighed, trying not to feel heartbroken. "And where will Luke go?"

"I could take him to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle," Obi-Wan offered.

Tatooine and Alderaan… could her children be more distant?

"Then where do you plan to hide after you deliver Luke, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked.

"Training I have for you on Tatooine," Yoda interjected as Obi-Wan was considering Bail's question.

"Training?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. You're old master," Yoda informed.

"Qui-Gon?!" Obi-Wan asked bewildered.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you," Yoda instructed.

"I guess it's all settled then!" Bail said rising from his chair. "Luke goes to Tatooine with Master Kenobi and Leia and Padme will stay on Alderaan with me."

"Wait…" Obi-Wan said using his hand to motion Bail to sit back in his seat. "Do you believe that Padme would be safe on Alderaan? After all, Alderaan is very close to the Republic and she could be easily recognized by the people there. It would be safer if she stayed as far away from any of the planets near Coruscant."

"Are you suggesting she stay with you then?" Bail asked somewhat doubtful.

"I am suggesting that she stay off of Alderaan."

"Agree with Master Kenobi I do. Far from Coruscant she must go." Yoda said.

"Yes – well, I believe that she should choose where she wants to go. I guarantee that she will be very safe with me. She is a good friend and I will make sure she is well protected!" Bail voiced.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of her on Tatooine," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Well I don't believe that Tatooine would be safe for her!" Bail argued.

"I assure you she would be safe anywhere with me. I appreciate your concern, but leave the protection to the Jedi. Besides, I have guarded her before," Obi-Wan countered.

"Yes and we all know how well that went… She wound up on Genosis along with you and your apprentice in some battle arena about to be killed!" Bail added frustrated.

"It was my mistake for trusting my Padawan to handle something obviously over his head, but I was not the one who brought her there," Obi-Wan said looking upset at either Bail's remark or possibly the thought of Anakin and his failures.

"If you two continue to argue about this, to Dagobah with me go she will!" Yoda said seriously, and then chuckled at the expressions the two men wore in reaction to his comment.

Now all eyes fell on Padme as she frowned slightly. It was time for her to make a very important decision, yet she was unprepared. She could go with her good friend and help raise her daughter in secret, or stay with a man she had recently discovered that she had feelings for. As much as she loved her little girl, she knew that Leia would be much safer if Padme did not accompany her to Alderaan. If she was recognized, it would mean disaster for all of them. Padme loved her children more than life itself and would rather die than see them in the hands of Vader, but she knew in order to prevent this, she would need to have as little to do with them as possible. As much as it hurt to think this, she knew it was vital.

"As kind as your offer is Bail, I agree with the Jedi. I trust that you will take very good care of my daughter. It would be safest if I separate myself from them… I will stay on Tatooine with Master Kenobi," Padme finished sadly, knowing that she had just agreed to sacrifice the blessing of raising her children. Even though she knew she was making a wise and loving decision, it still hurt her to agree to it.

"Then settled this matter is. Leave into hiding tomorrow we shall," Yoda consented.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Padme asked dreadfully.

"Move quickly we must. Searching for answers Vader will be." Yoda said standing up.

Padme lowered her head as the others began to depart.

One more day… That was all the time she had left with the children that she had barley gotten to know. It was cruel how hard life could be to someone. For all Padme knew, this may be the very last time she would ever see her twins again.

As Padme raised her eyes, she noticed Obi-Wan looking at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Padme. I wish there was another solution that would keep you and the children safe, but I cannot think of one. It may not be the last time that you will see them. Something in the Force is telling me that we will meet them again."

Padme just nodded sadly. Although his words were encouraging, it hurt her greatly to know that her babies would grow up completely oblivious to her existence and these thoughts were ripping out what was left of her already broken heart.

No more words were spoken between them. None were needed. Neither one knew who came forward to embrace the other first. It really didn't matter. They just held each other, and in doing so released all of their problems and sorrows. By comforting each other with their embrace, they bonded like no bond they had ever made with anyone before. It was as if they had ceased to be two people, but rather sealed themselves to one another. Padme nestled her head against Obi-Wan's chest and closed her eyes to stop the tears that silently wet her cheeks, as he rested his head atop her head releasing two silent tears of his own. It was so natural and beautiful, innocent and comforting, it was practically indescribable. It was pure love.

* * *

Padme felt part of her die as she handed Leia to what was to be her daughter's new father. Over and over she repeated logical reasons as to why she was doing this, why she was letting go of something so precious to her, but most of her was screaming not to let her go.

Bail smiled down at the infant. "I will find a safe channel on our holopads so we can communicate without fear of spies listening in. You will be able to see your daughter every day if you want to. I hope you will visit us often."

"I will as often as I can," Padme said as she pondered how often that would be.

"Take care my friend," Bail Organa said placing a firm hand on her shoulder and then hugged her goodbye.

"You do the same. I cannot thank you enough for this," Padme said sadly.

"No thanks are necessary. It is a blessing to have her."

And with that Padme watched as her friend departed with one of the greatest gifts she had ever given.

_One gone… one more to go…_ Padme thought bitterly as she saw Obi-Wan approaching with Luke in his arms. Just as the ship carrying his sister vanished into the sky, Luke began to squirm and then let out a loud cry.

"Do you think he knows that Leia is gone?" Padme questioned as Obi-Wan handed her son to her.

"I am sure he does," Obi -Wan paused before adding, "I think it is time for us to be leaving too."

As he and Padme walked to the ship that would take them to Tatooine, Yoda appeared and beckoned Obi-Wan over.

"What is it Master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Wish you the best of luck I do. Great Master you are. Blame yourself for the failures of your apprentice you should not! Most of the mistakes were of his own creation. Not finished yet is Young Skywalker. Hope for him yet I see," Yoda paused before hitting his gimer stick on the marble like floor. "One other thing tell you I must. Wrong we were to discourage relationships. Important they are in a Jedi's life. As long as able to let go you are, healthy to share feelings such as love it is."

"Master Yoda what are you saying?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly baffled.

"Search your feelings you must. Hope and bright future I see for you and your family Obi-Wan."

"My _family_? Master Yoda you aren't suggesting that – "

Yoda's nod cut him off as Obi-Wan now began to grasp the meaning in Yoda's words.

"Time it is for you to leave. Great joy it gives me to have lived to see the Jedi in such glory. Proud of you Qui-Gon and I are," Yoda paused then said with a strange smile, "Sense that meet again we will… May the Force be with you my friend."

"May the force be with you Master. I shall not forget your lessons."

With that, the two Jedi bowed and departed.

Obi-Wan settled himself into the pilots chair and began to start up the ship.

"What was that about?" Padme inquired as she rocked Luke to sleep.

"Master Yoda had one more lesson to teach me before I left," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully as the ship hovered off the ground.

Padme gave him a curious look, to which Obi-Wan answered only with a mischievous grin as he piloted their ship to Tatooine.

* * *

"Obi-Wan I want to go!" Padme protested as Obi-Wan landed their ship close to the moisture farm run by Luke's new guardians.

"I know, but they will remember you Padme. They know who you are. If they find out that you are suppose to be dead then who knows what would happen! Please just say your goodbye to Luke now."

Padme looked down at her son with a strange feeling that although this child may be closer to her, she felt that she would somehow see less of him.

Padme cradled Luke lovingly, and just as she had done for his sister, gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him she loved him, then very sadly handed him over to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan saw the tears stream down her cheeks as he received the baby, and watched her depart from sight, running into the cockpit sobbing. He pitied her and could only imagine what kind of pain the woman he cared so much for was enduring; pain he thought, that she would carry with her for a long time.

With these thoughts in mind, Obi-Wan walked out of the ship to deliver Luke to his new family.

* * *

Ok be honest people! If you thought that I killed off Padme at the beginning, I want you to review and tell me! ;)


	13. Chapter Twelve: New Beginning

**Authors Note:** Here it is!! The final chapter of this story!! A big thank you once again to all who read and reviewed! Stay tuned for the upcoming sequel!!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**New Beginning**

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end"~ "Closing Time" Third Eye Blind_

Padme wrapped her silk, dark blue cloak about her. She had forgotten how cold the evenings could get on Tatooine. She was starting to feel as cool and numb on the outside as she did on the inside. She was completely exhausted in every way possible. For hours now she and Obi-Wan had been circling the areas around the Lar's home in search of a place to live. The search so far had been fruitless, and the eopies they had been riding were growing weary.

After a long search, they had finally come across a small hut that seemed uninhabited. Obi-Wan had gone in to investigate and make sure it was safe.

Obi-Wan exited the building, and smiled as he walked over to help Padme down from her eopie. Obi-Wan stroked the animal, using the Force to calm it and persuade it to stay, then the couple walked inside.

"I'll admit it isn't the grandest or largest home I've ever seen, but I think that it will do. It isn't far from Luke, or far from town. It appears as if this place has been abandoned for awhile. I don't think anyone will come back and throw us out," Obi-Wan said studying the small hut.

Padme looked around. It was basically one large room that had been divided into smaller sections. It had a raised kitchen, a freshener, and the small living room that they had walked into. Most of the house was bare, except for a few small furnishings such as: two sofas that looked well beyond worn out and the necessities that a kitchen would need to properly feed the person who lived there. Obi-Wan was right, it was _far_ from grand, but Padme had no room to complain. She would take anything as long as it kept her from sleeping outside in the open.

"I think this place has some possibilities. I mean I could try to add a bedroom or two and maybe a bookshelf and a few other uh… homey touches. I'm sure you have some ideas," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Homey touches?" Padme asked amused, "Since when do Jedi know anything about homey touches?" She knew after all, that Jedi were encouraged to live with as little possessions as possible.

"Oh very funny!" Obi-Wan said smiling. "I'm just trying to be optimistic here. Will this place suit you? I know that it isn't exactly the kind of home you are use to staying in."

"I'll have you know that I come from a middle class family. I am not _use_ to staying in fancy palaces. When I was a queen I was only more like renting everything!" Padme explained.

"I never said that," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You were implying it."

"I did not mean to. I think you are just overly tired. You should get some rest."

"Well – I… ok maybe you're right about being tired but I can still survive here," Padme said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked with surprising softness in his tone. "I mean we could find somewhere else more comfortable."

"Please don't worry about it anymore. This will be just fine. As long as I'm with you, I could stay anywhere." Padme said practically falling asleep as she embraced him. "I love you, I really do."

"I had rather hoped you still did." Obi-Wan said, as he lifted her chin and kissed her.

Despite all of the pain that breaking away from Anakin had caused, she did not regret it. Now she had freedom. It was true that she was still in hiding, but for once she could live her life without someone controlling her. It had come at a high price, but at long last she had finally broken free.


End file.
